


蜜桃果汁

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Summary: 老艺术家x当红偶像炸子鸡
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

01

当红偶像的婚姻状况完全是普罗大众的饭后谈资。今天谁谁谁公布了恋情，祝福的有，哀嚎的也有。更偏激一点的直接扬言不活了跳楼了的都有。

优质的单身男青年是一个接着一个的少，没少一个，少女怀春的对象就又少一个。王九龙公开宣布那天，全网的人都处于震惊的状态。

平时演技烂凭借着一张脸接了无数偶像剧的当红偶像圈炸子鸡王九龙和老艺术家张九龄结婚了，并且领了结婚证。平时也没听说王九龙有什么八卦绯闻，粉丝每天诚惶诚恐的，生怕哪一天就直接爆了恋情。

没想到，这好家伙，王九龙直接领了结婚证。

这是八杆子也打不着的关系啊，网友纷纷评论王九龙到底是攀上了什么关系能够和张九龄结了婚。要知道，那可是张九龄啊，年少成名，在圈子里摸爬滚打起来的，身上那副老派就差没端个茶杯出来喝水了。找了个偶像圈里的人结婚，这是什么想不开的举动啊。

果不其然，王九龙公布自己结婚的当天，张九龄就收获了一大堆网络喷言：你别来蹭我们哥哥的流量，我们哥哥那张好看的脸是你能觊觎的吗？

当然除了这些，张九龄的那些拥护者也纷纷参加了骂战：你以为你们哥哥是什么好人，演技那么差也就剩一张脸了。我们还没嫌弃他攀上我们老艺术家的关系呢，你们有事儿吗？

乱哄哄的争论隔着手机屏幕起劲地热闹着。张九龄面无表情，冷漠地看完之后，锁上了手机的屏幕。

不般配，没关系，这些字眼全都刺痛着这段婚姻。张九龄和王九龙领结婚证那天认真看了，王九龙的确好看，那张脸配得上娱乐圈里混的人。也难怪偶像剧都找王九龙，哪怕他没有演技。

第一眼看过去，就像是在品尝一杯蜜桃果汁。这是张九龄对王九龙的第一印象。要不是两个人家里早就定下了这门亲事，张九龄也不会注意到王九龙这号人物。

结婚完全是因为定了亲，张九龄拒绝不了，王九龙也没摇头。两个人简单见完面吃了饭之后，就去把结婚证给领了。

当然如果不说张九龄妈妈冷着脸说张九龄要是不结婚就断绝关系，王九龙妈妈威胁王九龙说要不同意就要上吊这些不重要的细节的话，他们两个看起来就像是两情相悦水到渠成。

张九龄今天心情不太好，做饭的阿姨在问完张九龄今天中午做什么没得到回答之后，对张九龄的妈妈说道。张九龄的妈妈正闭上眼睛把自己的音乐调大了一点，不为所动。

“别管他。”张九龄妈妈揉了揉太阳穴道，“他现在结婚了，有事儿就让他去找他媳妇去。”

的确和媳妇有关。张九龄回家的时候，王九龙已经回来了。通宵的拍戏让王九龙面带疲倦，一回来就洗了澡，连饭还没吃。张九龄推开门进来，正好对上从浴室里出来的王九龙。

贴在胸口上的白色背心，只穿了内裤还没来得及穿上裤子。王九龙并不知道张九龄这个时候会回来，他以为屋子里就他一个人，出来再换衣服也是一样的。他的头发还滴着水，王九龙低着头，双脚蜷缩在一起相互扣着。

“你回来了。”王九龙低声说道。

“嗯。”

王九龙一直以为，像老艺术家作派的人都有点不懂风情。就像他现在和张九龄说，你回来了，张九龄只是冷冷的给了一个回应。这让王九龙接不出话，又不知道该怎么换另一个话题。

“你要吹头发吗？”

还在神游的王九龙猝不及防被问了问题，他抬起头来看着张九龄，像是在消化张九龄的问题。

“我问，你要吹头发吗？”张九龄又一次重复了这个问题，他看着王九龙的脸从白嫩到通红，最后害羞地点了点头。这时候的王九龙更像是蜜桃果汁了。

吹风机的轰鸣声回荡在耳边，吹着湿漉漉的头发。张九龄把手伸进发丝之间，还能够感觉到那一丝清凉。王九龙闭上眼睛，身体僵直的样子现在张九龄面前，连同他脖子后面长出来的短短的一茬。

吹头要不了多久，王九龙只觉得吹风机的声音戛然而止，他睁开眼睛想要看看怎么了，直接就被张九龄按在了镜子前。

板凳被抽走，张九龄直接伸手抓住了王九龙的内裤边，往下一拽。镜子里是王九龙那张通红的脸，头发耷在额头上，把他衬的更无辜可怜。同样像蜜桃一样的屁股从内裤里跳出来，张九龄没忍住，直接上去摸了一把。

“你别......”王九龙弱弱的反抗着，从镜子里他看到的是张九龄认真看他的样子。饶是王九龙每天被很多台机器包围着拍摄，可是张九龄那双眼睛看过来，王九龙还是会感觉到心悸。

那是他的结婚对象，是他的以后要同床共枕，度过无数黑夜的伴侣。可是王九龙没想到张九龄会这样直接，拉扯他的内裤，打上他的屁股。

老艺术家怎么也这样不正经。

王九龙没想过自己结了婚还要守身如玉，他知道总有这么一天的，他会和张九龄做这样的事情。可是他没想过会这么快，他们才领了结婚证没多久，他才是第一天搬进来和张九龄住在一起。

“不想做？”张九龄松了手，内裤可怜兮兮地掉在了地上。张九龄站在王九龙的身后，脸色严肃，“结了婚之后，你还是要这样拒绝是吗？”

那结婚干嘛？张九龄想要把这句话说出口，他的心里憋着火，不知道哪里来的邪火。可能是因为网上那些谈论他们的言语，关于王九龙和张九龄到底配不配的问题。

“不是不想做，是我们进展的太快了。”还没熟悉，直接这样坦诚相对谁会接受。一想到自己下半身是光着的，屁股还对着张九龄，王九龙就觉得头皮发麻，难搞又尴尬。

“那就做。”

张九龄直接掰开了王九龙的臀瓣。洗完澡的人身上还是热的，王九龙没敢回头，他只听到张九龄拉开裤子拉链的声音，紧接着疼痛就占满了心头。

没有润滑，张九龄的进入凶狠直接，干脆利落。王九龙抓住梳妆台，皱着眉头轻微的呼喊声就流了出来。

声音是好听的，只是可惜了唱歌跑调。不然不只是演戏，还能够出一出专辑什么的。张九龄没给王九龙缓冲的时间，直接扣着王九龙的腰不客气地顶撞着。

他知道王九龙的疼，他自己也疼，但是他迫不及待想要尝一尝那蜜桃味道的臀瓣和亲吻。他想要看看，只凭借着一张脸在偶像圈里存活的人，在床上到底是什么样子的。

有人说他们不配。男人的好奇心在你告诉他什么都不可能的时候，他就一定想要试试。不管是什么样子的男人。

张九龄在这方面并不温柔，又或者说这一次是做的急促又迫切，带着粗鲁并不可能认真。就像是公事公办，例行完成新婚时期必须要做的洞房花烛的事情。

桌子晃动的声响慢慢停了下来，王九龙站不住，只能死死地抓着桌子的边缘。他喘着气，抬起头来。镜子里的张九龄正低着头整理着他的衣着。裤子拉链被拉了上去，张九龄依旧是那副温温吞吞，神情严肃的老艺术家的样子。

相比之下王九龙就像是经历了一场大劫。新鲜的水蜜桃被切了皮，丢进榨汁机里榨了汁，软软的流出汁液来，散发着香气。

张九龄看着王九龙腿间流出来的东西和被他打的通红的王九龙的屁股，他问王九龙：“口渴吗？”

“什么？”

“想喝饮料吗？”

王九龙不知道张九龄到底葫芦里卖的是什么药，他现在真的口渴。他点了点头，在张九龄出了屋子时候才重新进到浴室里清洗了身体。

内裤又换了一条，王九龙没忘记把地上的内裤捡起来。

楼下做饭的阿姨看着张九龄勾着唇走下来打了一杯蜜桃果汁，之前的疑惑更重了。阿姨等张九龄上了楼之后走到张九龄妈妈面前：“他没事儿吧，这会儿怎么又笑了？”

“这还不简单，媳妇帮忙泄火了呗。”

王九龙红着脸接过张九龄递来的饮料，喝了一口。甜味瞬间冲到了心口，他小小地抿了一口，尝出了那么点水蜜桃的味道。

“这是什么饮料？”

“我打出来的，蜜桃果汁。”张九龄盯着王九龙看，“就和你被我打红的屁股很像，这饮料就像你腿间流出来的东西。”

差点没把喝下去的果汁喷出来，王九龙满脸通红，好看的脸上有了一丝愠怒。他不是和一个老艺术家结婚了吗，这个老艺术家，怎么这么不正经？

“喝了吧，以后还有更多的机会和蜜桃果汁的。”张九龄云淡风轻地说道。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02  
“新婚快乐啊大楠。”  
郭麒麟推门进来这么说的时候，王九龙正安安静静地被化妆师摆弄着脸蛋。  
“你在看我笑话。”王九龙噘着嘴，有点不满地去瞪他那个净是笑的表哥。  
“那不能，毕竟当红小鲜肉前途正盛就嫁人了，谁都得看个八卦。”郭麒麟拉过旁边的椅子，软绵绵地靠上去就眼睛亮亮地趴在王九龙肩膀上，“说是奉子成婚，还是资源共享，我是不是该改口叫表妹。”  
“我几斤几两还能演的了张九龄那些剧，”王九龙翻了个白眼，“小时候你把我丢树上的时候也没看见你对妹妹好点。”  
化妆师提醒王九龙不许动了，这脸都快画秃噜了。还想说什么的王九龙只能乖乖闭嘴，叫一句哥我错了。  
虽说这次的剧王九龙就是看着表哥郭麒麟的面子客串个娘里娘气的傻子，但是脸还得好看——毕竟连王九龙自己都清楚他哪里有什么演戏天赋，就只能吃吃偶像饭罢了。  
不过新婚第三天就工作，他会不高兴吗?王九龙苦恼地皱起眉，被来探班的记者拍了个正着，包括郭麒麟搁在肩膀上的脑袋。  
别靠了，都是汗。伪讲究偶像派小王嘟囔。  
你个不爱洗澡的还嫌我。星二代小郭老师委委屈屈地背自己剧本去了。

人在家中坐，绿帽天上来。

正儿八经挑剧本的老艺术家开始思考秀恩爱的可能性。被经纪人推荐过来的微博热搜实在扎眼，为情所困?豪门婚姻?真爱共处一室?郭麒麟和王九龙认识他怎么不知道?  
经纪人看热闹的语气都快溢出屏幕了，说是兔区都快把你俩编出花了，天津小金莲和北京绿帽子王。  
张九龄:我要去探班。  
经纪人:你明天还有个最佳男配角的提名!  
张九龄:机票我自己定好了。  
经纪人:很重要!  
张九龄:回见。  
经纪人:???  
阿姨过来叫张九龄吃饭，只看见了张九龄急不可耐地背影。  
上了车张九龄才发现自己的私信都快被刷爆了。怎么就不见这些人因为演技夸他?张九龄划掉了那些有的没的，就着这样子给自己来了张自拍。  
不管嗷嗷待哺嚎着哥哥你终于记起了自己的微博账号，张九龄打开了王九龙的微信，就在置顶的父母往下一个。  
来来回回删改了许多，才生硬地打下:下午有空吗?这句话。  
王九龙:有的[比心.JPG]  
张九龄挑了挑眉，对于秒回的合法丈夫，他有点脑子发胀——就像喝多了蜂蜜似得。

“你怎么这么亢奋?”  
休息中途，郭麒麟问明显坐立不安了很久的王九龙。  
“我不知道，张九龄问我有没有空，我总觉得他要来看我。”王九龙抿着嘴，眼睛眉毛都快要飞起来。  
他问郭麒麟自己现在还好看不，要不要补个妆。  
发际线补补。郭麒麟没想到张九龄能做出这么腻歪的事情，当年合作的时候没看出来这么黏人啊。  
王九龙还是补了个唇釉，蜜桃味儿的。  
“太像了。”郭麒麟不断重复，旁边的阎导嘴歪笑着问什么太像了。  
“就跟我之前拍那古装剧里面侍寝的妃子一模一样。”

王九龙见到张九龄的时候，整个人的神经都绷紧了，确定自己的休息室门被关好了。天气有点热，王九龙紧张地想。  
他被张九龄抱住了，口罩带来的热意提醒了王九龙他现在还在片场。  
“你怎么来了。”王九龙选了个最愚蠢的开场，他感觉到张九龄的手捏住了他的腰，开始用力。  
“疼。”王九龙小声说。  
但是张九龄没理他，口罩拽到脖子那儿，狠狠地咬了一口他的侧脸。现在不是疼不疼的问题了，明天化妆一定会被说的，要上好多粉呢。  
王九龙只能去摸着张九龄的后脑勺，带着哭气问能不能回酒店。  
“去车上。”张九龄这么说，王九龙才松了口气，只是他怕疼，很怕疼。  
第一次给王九龙留下的记忆太差了，被压在车上他几乎是抬着膝盖去抵张九龄，他讨好舔着张九龄的喉结，卡着气音求饶，让张九龄给他一点润滑的时间。  
“我可以、自己来。”王九龙咬着下唇，头发遮住了点眼睛，显得可怜又乖巧。  
张九龄不置可否，坐到了王九龙对面的位置。王九龙红着脸去打开酒店的抽屉，手指摁在润滑剂上，拇指迟疑地碰着避孕套，还是没有拿起来。  
他知道张九龄一定在看自己，挤在掌心里的膏体一下子就化成水了。  
两指摁在屁股上，王九龙咬咬牙，剩余三根手指一气挤了进去，眼泪一下子就在眼眶里打转，眨了一下就掉了下来。  
又冰又凉，钝痛难忍。王九龙下意识地向张九龄伸出手，等他反应自己做了什么丢脸的事情的时候，张九龄已经一把扣住他的手腕，欺身压了上来。  
他们在接吻。  
明明更过分的都做过了，现在却要因为亲吻这种事情感觉到羞涩。王九龙的手指掐在张九龄的手臂，他们贴的太近，王九龙已经觉得目眩神驰。  
张九龄没有告诉王九龙就一下子干了进去，王九龙痛呼了一声，咬上了张九龄的肩膀。  
“我咬你你就要咬我吗?”张九龄哑着嗓子问他。  
王九龙答不出来，只断断续续地跟着张九龄的动作呻吟，最后哭着说自己要。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03

王九龙重新回到休息室里坐着的时候手里多了一杯蜜桃气泡水。看起来粉粉嫩嫩，很好喝的样子。正赶上郭麒麟下了戏，看见王九龙捧着这一杯饮料，一个箭步就冲了过去。

“刚好有水，渴死我了，快让我喝两口。”

“你干嘛啊，换根吸管再喝啊。”王九龙护住自己面前的饮料，打掉了郭麒麟的手。

“嗨，咱俩谁跟谁。”郭麒麟扒拉了两下，把饮料抢过来使劲地喝了一大口。

就是苏打水的味道加了点桃子进去。第一口喝进嘴里就是上头，刺激。王九龙在一旁捂着肚子笑了好久，眼泪都要笑出来了才把饮料接过来。

“该，让你喝别人的饮料。”

横着眼睛瞪过来的郭麒麟看着王九龙的幸灾乐祸的脸，也不服输，冲着他挑眉：“饮料谁买的？”

已婚人士的饮食起居当然有人包揽，被问到这个王九龙红了脸，咬着吸管不说话。他的脸色说明了一切，他的饮料是张九龄给他买的。

站在太阳之下张九龄掏手机付钱的样子印在王九龙的心里，他头一次感觉到了有对象的好处，就是在这样的天气之下，他能够站在阴凉处不用花钱就有一杯饮料捧到自己的手里。

“我是没想到，你们还挺恩爱。”郭麒麟捏过王九龙的脸蛋，“刚刚做了激烈的事情没少做吧？”

他出门的时候明明对着镜子上了好多层粉了，没遮住？王九龙转过身看了看镜子里的自己。还好，只是有点红，并看不出来什么欢爱的痕迹。

王九龙想到他这样出门的时候，张九龄站在他的一旁很是不悦地看着他。张九龄问王九龙：“为什么要遮，怕被人看见？”

“我要拍戏。”王九龙嘴巴嘟嘟囔囔的，“被化妆师看见了，又要念叨我了。艺人就是这样，身体都不能由自己掌控的。”

“你和郭麒麟认识？”张九龄换了个姿势靠在墙边，单刀直入切中要害，“你喜欢他？”

喜欢什么啊，把他王九龙想成什么人了，他又不是谁见了都喜欢。王九龙带着些恼意，反抗还没说出口，张九龄就上前一步把他的后脑勺按过来，含住了唇瓣。

抱怨都被一个吻堵住。王九龙抓着张九龄的脖子，在张九龄的手摸上他的腰揉了一把之后，王九龙制止住了张九龄：“我要回去了，跟你出来，还没和导演请假。”

“对了，郭麒麟，他是我表哥。”

于是王九龙收获了一杯气泡水的蜜桃饮料，上头刺激的气泡水，就是张九龄吃醋的表现。就算王九龙说了他是郭麒麟的表弟，可是张九龄仍然对新闻里的照片耿耿于怀，还有那些说他们不合的言论。

他们哪里有不合了，不过就是两个不同圈子的人扯了证，结了婚。天底下哪有那么多不合，搞得好像他们结婚的背后是有什么秘密。

不过就是双方父母喝咖啡那天突然聊了起来，聊到自家儿子在娱乐圈发展，都还没有对象定下终身大事。结果一次下午茶喝完，张九龄和王九龙双双收到了带上户口本去结婚的消息。

理由就是同样在圈子里混，有话题生活作息也算同步。

“太惨了，太惨了。”郭麒麟听完摇了摇头，“大好的青春时光啊，你就这样走进了爱情的坟墓里。”

刚走到休息室门口的阎导顿了顿，正好听到了郭麒麟那句大好的青春走进了爱情的坟墓。他歪着嘴巴笑了笑，转过身去看同样站在门口的张九龄。

故意调高了音量，阎导笑道：“哟，这什么风把我们九龄给吹来了，我手里还有个本子，前几天想去找你，可也不得空。”

站在门口的张九龄神色缓和，看了一眼阎导，直接拒绝了这样的好意：“我是来探班王九龙的。”

屋里的人早就听到了动静，王九龙因为张九龄那句“我是来探班王九龙的”弄的害羞起来。他还不适应自己的丈夫就是张九龄这个事实，直到张九龄走到他的面前，把他带出来，他才反应过来张九龄刚刚站在门口，应该什么都听到了。

“所以，你也觉得婚姻是爱情的坟墓？”

“是表哥所以就可以一根吸管一杯饮料分享着喝？”

被这样问着，王九龙立刻摇了摇头。他看到了张九龄皱着的眉头，他下意识地扯住张九龄的衣角晃了晃。前几次的欢爱都带着点横冲直撞的疼痛，这让王九龙有些害怕张九龄，害怕他生气，又害怕他突然进入。

要是润滑过做了几次，王九龙应该会习惯的，可惜他现在还没品尝到做这件事的快乐。他的摇头多半起了作用，他看到张九龄僵硬刻板的脸上有了温和，他立刻追问：“我戏份不多，拍个两三天就好，你要等我拍完和我一起回去吗？”

“嗯。”难得张九龄吐露出来了这一个字，他的脸颊飘上一层红晕，虽然有些看不出来，但终究是能够察觉到的。王九龙因为这个应答露出了满足的笑来，他勾着张九龄的脖子亲了亲张九龄的耳朵，屁颠屁颠跑去拍戏。

当然忽略他演的是个傻子之外。

王九龙下了戏才注意到张九龄脸上的僵硬和冷漠。他挠了挠头，状况外地和郭麒麟亲亲热热地道了别，这才走到张九龄身边问他回不回去。

“还是好好琢磨琢磨演技吧。”张九龄撂下这句话给王九龙。

被自家男人嫌弃演技是一种怎么样的体验，这种快乐王九龙体会到了。

张九龄自己开车来的，王九龙跟着张九龄上了车，一路无话。这样气氛多少有些尴尬，王九龙点了一首歌，张九龄立刻就给他切掉了。

“吵吵闹闹，不好听。”

真当谁都和他这个老艺术家一样呢，王九龙噘着嘴内心腹诽着，一边默默地把歌切回来。他喜欢听这种歌，他就喜欢吵吵闹闹的。

车停到家，王九龙直接被张九龄拉着上了楼。下厨房做饭的阿姨看着他们行色匆忙的样子，探出头来有些好奇，她不忘嘱咐着两个人要下来吃饭，回应阿姨的就是房门一摔的震天声响。

“他们又咋了？”

被推到墙边的王九龙直接被堵住了唇，张九龄的吻带着一点急切。王九龙被这样的张九龄弄的有些好笑，捧着张九龄的脸回应着他。这样的温柔张九龄第一次尝，很快就上了瘾，托着王九龙的屁股就把他抱到床上去。

一点都不怜香惜玉，张九龄挑着王九龙的下巴看着他：“你知道现在外面怎么说我吗？”

王九龙摇了摇头。

“都说我是北京绿帽王，整个一个武大郎。”张九龄惩罚性地咬了一口王九龙的唇，“就因为你和郭麒麟相拥的那张照片。”

绿帽王倒不致于，但武大郎的确衬着一顶绿帽子。王九龙笑了半天才反应过来，要张九龄是武大郎，他不就成了潘金莲了？

“对，你就是那个给我带绿帽子的潘金莲。”张九龄加大了手上的力度，他掐了一把王九龙的胸，在王九龙护住胸口的时候，又向下，揉了一把凸起来的部位。

王九龙的轻哼让张九龄满足，他解开裤子拉链直接就要顶进去，这一次王九龙并住腿拒绝了张九龄。

“我怕痛，真的很痛。”而且今天才做过，他的身上真的不能留下什么痕迹。

张九龄黑着脸把东西塞到王九龙的腿里。他越想越生气，想着郭麒麟那个小子凭借着自己是表哥和王九龙的各种亲密。他把手机掏了出来，拨通了郭麒麟的电话后，按了免提键，直接抓着王九龙的大腿顶撞起来。

郭麒麟的声音在电话那头响起，王九龙的腿间夹着张九龄的东西，只是红着脸听到张九龄说什么是他的，不许动这样的话。

隔着电话郭麒麟听出了那么点不对劲。声音由远极近，和他打电话的人好像在做什么运动一样。他眯着眼睛，问电话那头的张九龄：“我表弟呢？”

“与你无关。”

.........

“喂张九龄，我以前也没想到你是这种人。你以为我想要和王九龙传绯闻嘛？”表哥表弟诶，多么惊天地，泣鬼神的背德爱情。

想传绯闻的人没传绯闻，不想传绯闻的人绯闻满天飞。张九龄脸色更加不好看了，他挂了电话，他退出来的时候两只手按住了王九龙的大腿。液体顺着腿根流了下来，张九龄把王九龙翻过身来压着王九龙。

他也要和王九龙传绯闻，他不要当武大郎，他要光明正大秀恩爱。照片发给了团队，要他们放出去，也不用避讳什么，用张九龄的号直接发都行。

张九龄要力破那些无聊的谣言为自己和王九龙正名。做完这一切的张九龄看着已经清洗好，护着腿根的王九龙，看着他别扭的姿势。张九龄一把把人拉过来，拿开手看了看大腿内侧。

破了点皮，还有些红肿，沾了水就可疼了。王九龙撇着嘴，坐在床边用他的那双眼睛圆溜溜的看着张九龄。

“你......是不是吃醋了？”

张九龄老脸一红。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

04  
张九龄的经纪人一直是个颇有风度的女人。

至少在王九龙为数不多的……两次见面里都保持着这种风度，但是现在，王九龙必须要承认，他好像有点错在身上。

明明在他和张九龄说要结婚的时候，也只是麻木一张脸说我会联系公关的。

王九龙乖巧地坐在汽车后排的一边，前面镜子里是张九龄经纪人紧抿的嘴唇。

张九龄看起来并不是很紧张，就好像刚刚被冷眼相待的好像不是他。王九龙太紧张了，他的经纪人手下有很多艺人，尽管他是这几年的流量，但是他的经纪人也不太这么管他——公司巴不得他身上绯闻缠身，爆个大料再红一个台阶——他紧紧扣着自己的裤子，低眉顺眼地看着自己的鞋子。

昨天，张九龄亲了他的脸，捧着他的脸告诉他：对我吃醋了。

老艺术家是不是都这样矛盾，把有些事情藏在心里一句话都不说，就让别人猜来猜去，可有时候却可以直眉瞪眼地对你说我不是我不喜欢你看着我不许看他。

不讲道理得厉害。王九龙噘着嘴，轻轻抬着眼睛去偷看张九龄，却发现张九龄也看着他，眼尾勾着翘着，看的他心慌意乱。

王九龙坐直了，收回眼神。他突然想起来自己好像看过张九龄的一部电视剧，那个时候张九龄十四五吧，演个和夫人偷情的小厮，当时闹得很大，都在谴责导演怎么能用未成年演这种剧，可是王九龙却忘不了张九龄的角色睁着一双黑白分明的眼睛，去吻夫人的头发，挨了巴掌又懵懂直接地推门出去。

怎么突然想起来这事儿了!

王九龙叹了一口气，然后发现张九龄已经不知道什么时候凑到了自己鼻子前面。

“怎么了?”王九龙用着气音小声地问。

“你待会儿就要涂唇彩了，”张九龄说，正儿八经地咬上王九龙的下唇，“我就是想尝尝味道。”

经纪人咳了一声，王九龙一把推开张九龄，神色自若地正坐，就耳根发热。

“我们直接去造型师那边，提名还有五个小时，你还有三个小时，我们时间不宽裕。”经纪人隔着墨镜看了张九龄和王九龙一眼，“张老师，你的休假我觉得可以结束了，下一个剧本已经在洽谈了，是这几年比较火的双男主题材。”

张九龄皱眉，经纪人又说：“另一个男主已经确定是孟鹤堂。”

还没等张九龄说什么，王九龙就已经好奇地问：“孟鹤堂不是说自己再也不接电视剧了吗?”

经纪人看了看手机时间，看着张九龄说：“监制是于老师，你也知道圈子里于老师的人情多难欠。”

“剧本今天直接拿给我看，我也没接过这种。”张九龄挑眉看着王九龙，“丈夫去拍戏某人是不是该做些什么?”

王九龙愣了一下突然意识到张九龄的意思，眼神不由自主地飘忽，最后还是咬着嘴唇嗯了一句。

到了造型师那儿的时候，造型师已经等地不耐烦了。张九龄叫了声辫儿哥，王九龙才和张云雷对上眼睛，张云雷有点玩味的表情简直让王九龙想挖个地洞钻进去，那眼神几乎就是在说看不出来啊大楠。

有些事情不得不顺一下，就是张九龄至今没去搞清楚，王九龙家的各种亲戚关系，有些没摆上明面的简直错综复杂，当然其中核心人物也不是王九龙，但都认识也是真的了，而这么巧的就是张云雷和王九龙都是里面的一个分支。

王九龙看着张九龄少有地没有那股老艺术家做派，被张云雷拉着手坐到化妆镜前面，心里突然咯噔一下。

“怎么了?”张九龄半睁着眼睛看他，张云雷让张九龄别乱动，张九龄嘟囔了些什么。

“没事。”王九龙笑着玩手机，眼睛却一点都不敢离开张九龄的脸和张云雷的手接触的地方。

王九龙：大林，你舅舅认识九龄吗?  
[这条消息已撤回]  
郭麒麟：我刚刚在拍戏，你发了什么?  
王九龙：[自拍.jpg]  
郭麒麟：哎呦，小别致还挺东西。  
王九龙：张九龄让我陪他参加提名的颁奖会。  
郭麒麟：你们好腻歪!  
王九龙：猜猜造型谁做的?  
郭麒麟：我老舅呗，张九龄肯定把我老舅拉过来给你做的  
郭麒麟：他俩合作好几年了，基本我老舅就是张九龄的专属化妆师了

这话怎么听着这么别扭，王九龙看着在别胸针的张九龄，有点不自在地说我先去车上等你。

张九龄一把抓住他的手，说咱两拍个合照先。  
王九龙听话地比了个耶，和张九龄脑袋靠脑袋的，只是到后面几张的时候，随着喀嚓声张九龄扭头就一下子亲在王九龙脸上。

“发微博上，叫得亲密点。”张九龄啧了一声，粉底太难吃了。

“这也要发吗?”王九龙迟疑地看着那张侧脸照，好像有点秀恩爱作秀的嫌疑。

“发。”张九龄认真地说。

王九龙L：  
要出门了，我今天好看吗哥哥?  
[照片][照片][照片]

红毯上，张九龄和王九龙太过于鹤立鸡群了，两个算得上有名的明星新婚后的一同出席，哪家都想拿到更近的一手资料。

王九龙只觉得自己笑都快笑僵了，不自然地咬着自己肿了的嘴唇。听见哪边喊九龙这边九龙这里就得转哪边。后来不知道是哪个男记者叫靠得亲密点，张九龄就极其自然地抓住王九龙的手。

好不容易到了内场，王九龙松了一口气，坐到张九龄身边。

“开心了吗?”王九龙想，明天他和张九龄一定会在热搜上，这位吃醋老艺术家是不是就能安心一点，可他还不高兴着呢。

张九龄捏了捏他的手，王九龙眨巴了两下眼睛，罕见地看见张九龄别过眼睛不和他对视。

突然心里有点甜。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

05

喜欢他吗？

被问到这个问题的王九龙差点没从椅子上摔下去。孟鹤堂被安排在张九龄的身边，他这句话倒不是对张九龄讲的，是和坐在张九龄身边的王九龙。

越过了张九龄问王九龙，喜欢他吗？

这个他指的是张九龄，王九龙现在的合法丈夫。被问到这个问题王九龙手心里都是汗，他看了一眼张九龄，小心翼翼地回答着：“喜欢的。”

没有人不喜欢张九龄。年少成名的演技摆在那里，哪怕现在也只有二十来岁，在娱乐圈里倒是有着不错的地位和口碑。能和张九龄结为夫妻，是王九龙最大的幸事了。

就像今天的颁奖会，本来没王九龙什么事儿的，但是因为嫁了个好丈夫直接坐到了内场。张九龄的原话是问王九龙，要不要陪我参加个人比较多的小场面？

王九龙天真单纯，点了点头就来了张九龄口中的小场面。后来王九龙就后悔了，这对他来说简直就是他梦里才会有的场面。一个演员的终极目标不就是在这些场合里拿走那些沉甸甸的奖杯吗？

坐在王九龙身边的张九龄因为王九龙一句喜欢的，突然勾了嘴角。

孟鹤堂：.........

今年主持颁奖晚会的人不是什么专业的主持人，是粉丝经过网上投票选出来的名单，演员歌手都在行列。经过重重投票投出来的结果是杨九郎，抒情摇滚里出来的歌手，说话风趣幽默还是小奶音，主持起来也不怯场，场子很快就热了起来。

王九龙咬着手指，看着那些奖一个接着一个被挑走，眼里有的是羡慕也有焦急。焦急的是张九龄今晚能不能得到奖项。

也许是他的这份焦急让张九龄都感觉到了，张九龄笑着伏过身来，贴着王九龙的耳朵明知故问：“怎么了？”

热气呼进王九龙的耳朵眼里去，光线之下王九龙伸手想挠自己的耳朵，手却被张九龄抓住。

“这些机位都拍着呢，痒也要忍住。”有几分看好戏的意味，明明弄痒王九龙的人就是张九龄。

“怎么还不到你领奖啊。你说要是我陪你来了，你再拿不到奖只是提名，那我们不就白来了？”

“得不到奖，我就不是你男人了？”张九龄更加靠近，自家媳妇儿不相信自己的实力，还在这边紧张，是个男人都应该给一个爱的惩罚。

张九龄凑过去想要讨一个吻，王九龙捂住了自己的嘴巴拒绝了张九龄：“妆会花的，一会儿万一你要上台，会被笑话的。”

为什么会被笑话，坐在台下和自己的爱人亲吻会被别人笑话吗？张九龄不理解，他目光灼灼的看着王九龙，大有一种老艺术家身上特有的固执。

王九龙没有办法，只好俯身过来，在张九龄的耳边亲了一下。他飞快地躲开，正好台上正念到孟鹤堂的名字。

接来的双男主的剧本其中一个男主角已经得奖了，王九龙坐在旁边看着领奖上台的孟鹤堂，回头看了一眼张九龄。

“你这回去拍戏，是不是要好几个月？”

“嗯。”张九龄扣着王九龙的手，“也有可能会忙到接不到你的电话，看不见你的人。但是你要想来探班，我就给你安排。”

“我没有说我要给你打电话啊。”王九龙噘着嘴，怎么稀里糊涂就变成了他要给张九龄探班，给张九龄打电话了。

没有意义的话王九龙最近好像很容易说出口，比如孟鹤堂在台上cue到张九龄，说欣赏彼此的演技什么的，这让王九龙想起刚刚弄发型的时候张云雷拉着张九龄的手的情形。

王九龙小声的问张九龄：“你和孟鹤堂接双男主，你和他会有吻戏吗？”

“我只是看你们玩得好，问一问。”王九龙补充了一句，“我看你和张云雷交情也不错的样子？”

“张云雷我接不住，他心里有人的。”张九龄神秘一笑，他对王九龙这个莫名其妙的飞醋很是满意。等在娱乐圈多年的经验和敏锐程度，张九龄把王九龙要问他是谁的这个问题打了马虎眼瞒了过去。

正好台上的掌声响起，屏幕上亮出来的，是张九龄的名字。光束打到张九龄身上，连带着也打到了王九龙，被那么多人注目着的感觉有些微妙，更何况王九龙是以张九龄家属的身份。

舞台上站着的杨九郎故意把名字拖的很长，颁奖嘉宾看了名单又看了眼台下的新婚夫夫，扬着声调祝贺着张九龄。

“恭喜我们张九龄先生拿到了最后一个大奖。”杨九郎鼓着掌，带着大家把掌声都送去给了张九龄。

西装理了理，舞台上拿了奖站定。张九龄单手插着兜，看向了舞台之下。他出席这种场合不会紧张的，但是今天王九龙坐在台下正认真地看着他。

就像是新人一样，张九龄说着感谢，鞠了一躬之后看向了王九龙的方向。

有那么一刻王九龙觉得自己就像是张九龄的什么疯狂的粉丝，因为张九龄的一个对视他的心就狂跳了起来。这种明目张胆又大胆热烈的目光烧的他满脸通红，大众的掌声又那么的不真切。

就像是梦中的场景，台上站着的是他的爱人。

领了奖下来的孟鹤堂看着王九龙这样的花痴样子，忍不住打趣道：“张九龄好看吗？”

“很帅。王九龙毫不吝啬自己的夸奖，“很好看。”

“非常非常喜欢他？”

“嗯，非常非常。”

才领了奖走下台来的张九龄，在还没落座的时候正好听到了这句话。得了奖的时候都没有这样开怀的笑，身边走下来的人看见张九龄的停顿，笑着说：“九龄老师，小心这里有个小台阶啊。”

拿了奖就要恭喜，到了后台张九龄就把奖杯拿给了王九龙。得奖的主人只是看着王九龙捧着奖杯说着絮絮叨叨的话，王九龙兴奋的好像那个奖杯是他得来的。

“恭喜得奖啊，”王九龙认真擦拭着奖杯，满眼都是羡慕，“我以后也要得这个奖杯就好了。”

“家里出来一个得奖就行。”

............

王九龙突然想起来自己的演技被张九龄嫌弃的那件事。虽然他也就是靠脸吃饭，也没想过有多少的演技提升。可是和张九龄结婚之后他考虑了这个问题。

他这样是不是配不上张九龄。那些评论其实他也有在看的，也想着到底是他傍上了张九龄还是他傍上了张九龄。

郭麒麟这样安慰他：没关系，你有男人给你傍，他们没有。是他们不配还嫉妒，谁不希望自己丈夫飞黄腾达？

王九龙想了想也是，也就没深究。只是这个时候张九龄的思想根本就不在此，王九龙反应过来，张九龄已经走上前来挑着他的下巴看着他。

“你的丈夫得奖了，你有什么表示没有？”

什么表示？王九龙被困在桌子和张九龄之间，张九龄走上前来的速度太快了，王九龙只能抓住他的衣领，有些紧张地看着他。

“回家再说。”

一句话让王九龙红了脸，又想到了什么转移了话题：“对了，我刚刚看到杨九郎换了衣服就急匆匆地走了。你知道他去哪里了吗？”

“哦，他啊，做头发去了。”

今晚的新闻出来，应该会很有爆点。婚后首同台，大奖抱回家，事业爱情双丰收。什么天津小金莲，人家恩恩爱爱着呢。

张九龄和王九龙两个人在颁奖典礼下的打闹和王九龙在台下崇拜的眼神看着张九龄传遍了网络，更有之前张九龄来探班王九龙给他买蜜桃气泡水的图片都被放了出来。

王九龙之前的账号上发的一条已经掀起了波澜，这时候热度更甚。

有人欢喜有人忧愁。

两家粉丝的骂战又开始了，那只是表演给你们看的，我们哥哥这么多年的老艺术家的演技你们都懂的吧？

明明是你家先来和我们哥哥说话聊天的，怎么就变成了装的，不是你家先凑过来的吗？

谁也没想到秀恩爱是这个结果，王九龙有些郁闷的锁上了手机。张九龄以为他是为了休息室后台气自己说他演技不行生气，他伸手搂住了王九龙的腰，把人搂进怀里。

“你怎么了？”

王九龙看了司机一眼，小声说没事。

“到底怎么了，王九龙，我不喜欢藏着掖着。”

吸了吸鼻涕的王九龙看着认真的皱着眉头的张九龄，突然觉得和老艺术家结婚也挺好的。

至少老艺术家还会关心人。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

06

就这样吧。

王九龙咽了口唾沫，侧过身在张九龄耳边说了句什么，张九龄目光炯炯地盯着王九龙，硬是把人盯出点汗。

一定是车里面太热了。王九龙缩到角落，手有点不安地抓着屁股下的坐垫。

他看着张九龄让司机去送经纪人，说的不紧不慢，偏偏目光就在他身上打转。太热了，王九龙解开了西装的最后一个扣子，昂贵的外套被丢在前面的副驾驶座。

车窗被缓缓关上去，王九龙看见记者粉丝都围着今天的最佳男主角孟鹤堂那里 而他们这些回答完记者提问就走了的，就安静很多。

“这是奖励吗?”张九龄扯着他的裤子，他只能一条腿放在张九龄腰侧一条搭在底座上，听着张九龄说：你好热啊。

王九龙胳膊挡着脸，在张九龄的手摸上大腿根的时候不可控地叫起来，然后被张九龄一把捂住。

“会被人听见的。”张九龄是故意这么说的，可王九龙偏偏就吃这一套，热气吐在对方掌心，鼻子吸着气。

是他跟张九龄说可以就在这里，也是他跟张九龄说除了进来什么都可以，但是说的时候和做的时候完全需要两个心理建设。王九龙有点后悔，张九龄在这种事情上蛮横得他害怕。

“怕什么?”张九龄就像看透了王九龙想什么，手指在王九龙屁股那儿打转，“我像那种不守信用的人吗?”

“你不相信你爷们。”张九龄看起来又正经又委屈，这一切都得归功于张九龄本身偏嫩的脸，王九龙开始反思自己是不是太过分了，甚至讨好地去舔张九龄的喉结。

但是有些老艺术家真的惯会找语言漏洞，在关乎下半身的事情上净是流氓行径。

王九龙紧紧夹着张九龄的脑袋，紧咬的牙关里都是些压不住的喘声。张九龄在舔他这件事就够刺激了，还不停地探进来一小截舌头，湿软地让王九龙窒息。

就好像是他自己出的水。

王九龙为自己这个想法而感到呼吸急促，他还抬着屁股，一定有什么滴到真皮坐垫上了。张九龄捏着他的屁股，舌头第一次进入的那么深，他只能带着哭射到张九龄脸上，后面绞着厉害。

他干坏事了。王九龙脑子一片空白，匆匆去擦张九龄的脸，张九龄握住他的手腕，扯着到自己面前就亲上去。

“我以后会好好得奖的。”张老艺术家这么忒不要脸地跟王九龙说。

以致于有很长一段时间，王九龙对于坐张九龄的车，都有一种生理性羞耻。

过了一周没羞没臊的生活以后，张九龄终于恋恋不舍地收拾东西开启了新剧拍摄。

王九龙被压在门上，被张九龄亲地七荤八素得，连衣服被扒地差不多都不知道，脑子里只剩下张九龄这整个人。

“幸好阿姨回家了。”王九龙把脸埋进张九龄的肩膀，气喘不匀地说。

“我想干你。”张九龄解着王九龙的裤子，“穿什么穿，穿了还得脱。”

“不行，车就在外面!”王九龙推搡着张九龄，任由张九龄去咬他的脖子，自家丈夫得不到点甜头，指不定得闹到什么时候。

说好的德艺双馨老艺术家呢。王九龙挥挥手，看着张九龄的车离开，苦恼地想。

和郭麒麟的剧被通知补个镜头，去了片场郭麒麟问最近他有个综艺，要带一个好友，王九龙有没有时间。

“反正也没事了最近。”王九龙咬着薯片，这是刚刚阎导给他的，青柠味儿他超爱，给了阎导一个大大的熊抱。

“大搞就是13号的事，”郭麒麟咬住王九龙手上的薯片，想了想，“大楠，说实话你现在这个公司真的不行，来我爸公司吧，还能好好规划一下，总比这种压榨艺人的偶像公司好一点。”

“这样会不会被说攀关系?”王九龙眨巴了两下眼睛。

他当初被星探发现，参加选秀节目一炮走红，后来进了公司，也算是正儿八经火了，说不上避嫌什么的，就是懒得再去搞违约金什么的。

王九龙可没什么隐瞒的意思，主要是也没人问他舅舅是哪个。

但是现在他和张九龄是一家人了，总得为了张九龄想想，不能丈夫因为公司问题惹一身腥臊。

郭麒麟倒直接，“你看我爸是郭德纲，除了骂我的人更多了，也没啥关系给我攀。”

“那我接下来五年的违约金，”王九龙嘿嘿一笑，哥俩好地搂过郭麒麟，“就谢谢表哥了。”

小郭老板第一次感受到了爸爸的快乐，就是有点肉痛。

不知道该说郭老师速度快还是郭麒麟速度快，一顿操作下来，网友吃到瓜的时候，王九龙已经洋洋洒洒地挂到郭麒麟工作室名下了，被戏称太子党。

热搜挂了几天，王九龙都不敢去戳张九龄，只含含糊糊地撒着娇说九龄儿啊马上我要去拍综艺了，你之后要记得看哦。

张九龄：哦，哪个  
王九龙：就那个嘛，那个  
王九龙：我们结婚了我去  
张九龄：你和谁参加?  
王九龙：我就去一期!  
张九龄：和谁  
王九龙：嗐，不就和大林……

[您的好友发起视频聊天]

王九龙颤颤巍巍地点了拒绝，那边沉默了许久，又是一个视频聊天。

这下王九龙没敢拒绝，低垂着眼睛就乖乖接了电话。

“我手头上还有个广告，我们一起拍。”张九龄咬牙切齿地和他说，那边似乎还传来了孟鹤堂的笑声。

“什么广告啊……”王九龙慢吞吞地问，他注意到张九龄的嘴唇有点干，脸色也有点憔悴。

“衰败城市，是叫这名吧，”张九龄哼了一声，“以后我的资源是你的，我的广告也是你的，我都是你的。”

“好嘛……你也多休息一下，我录完这个综艺就去看你好不好，我给你带润唇膏。”

“嗯，多待几天，有位孟老师可想你了。”

那边孟鹤堂眉不见眼的笑声进了屏幕，乐呵呵地打趣说张老师才想你。

这突如其来的危机感。王九龙皱眉，不自觉地噘着嘴，他好像还有什么忘记告诉张九龄了。

迈凯伦停在王九龙面前的时候，如果不是节目组的摄像机已经摆好，王九龙真的要不顾阻拦地拉着郭麒麟的手大喊爸爸你看看我。

车窗下来，露出郭麒麟和蔼的微笑，“看看，为了接你够不够面子。”

王九龙没有驾照这事儿是众所周知的，顶着一张漂亮脸蛋只要如花似玉地坐在副驾驶坐等着雪茄和红酒就够了，要什么自行车。

“认识你这么多年，你今天才有个富二代的样子。”王九龙理了理头发，故作优雅地进了车里面。

“我每年给你发压岁钱的时候你好像不是这么说的!”

“大林做人要低调。”

“我爸爸的快乐，我终于体会到了。”

当然了，节目播出来后期给的是香车美人的四个大字，又是后来的事了。

00

Ribbit吃瓜组：

某190+小鲜肉看起来人高马大，其实脚上涂着跳色指甲油。  
某g打头的星二代怒抛五百万违约金挖了某小鲜肉到自己工作室。  
实力演员zjl即将要合作耽美电视剧，据说有激情戏。  
m打头的某明星和某化妆师经常私下里见面。


	7. Chapter 7

07

太狠了，王九龙这样想着。

他就是来探了个班，刚到片场的时候孟鹤堂就端着杯子笑吟吟的看着他，看的他心里毛毛的。最近这几天片场的醋都要打翻了，酸得很，你小心点。

那个时候王九龙还不知道孟鹤堂老师这句话是什么意思，他只是恭恭敬敬地给孟鹤堂老师鞠了个躬说辛苦了，希望您和九龄相处愉快。

偶像出来的总是很有礼貌，孟鹤堂现在终于体会到了。

等王九龙明白了孟鹤堂这句话的意思，他已经付出了惨痛的代价。老艺术家醋起来真的不是盖的，还在休息室里呢，张九龄就扒掉了他的裤子。

“外面有人呢。”王九龙晃了几下屁股，抓着桌子边缘小声说道，“而且这里也没有避孕套的。”

“你为什么从郭麒麟的车上下来？”

………

“九龄啊，郭麒麟是我的表哥。”坐一坐表哥的超跑也没什么的啊，王九龙自己也不知道郭麒麟就那么烧包的开着超跑来接他。

“古代表亲也可以结婚。”

………

“现在也不是古代呀是不是？”王九龙勾着张九龄的脖子亲，他主动向张九龄坦白，“对了，我换到我表哥的工作室里去了，我和他就是工作关系了，你不用吃醋的。”

妈的。张九龄的脸更黑了，他把王九龙的身子转过去，对着屁股上就来了一巴掌，他说：“别给我扯那些没用的，屁股撅起来。”

没有避孕套又有什么关系，想干就是要干。身下的人张九龄几天都没摸到了，不知道是不是因为想念的原因，王九龙的身上格外的好摸。胸口是鼓鼓的，下面的东西也都抬起了头，明明王九龙自己也想，嘴上还要拒绝。

张九龄不太习惯说想念，电话里和王九龙聊天也只是拐弯抹角地说是孟鹤堂想他了。说到底还是自己有些想念他，又不知道怎么开口。

王九龙很抗拒做这样的事情，张九龄感觉到了。也许是前两次他干狠了，也没给他润滑，所以让王九龙留下了阴影。他柔下了动作，对着王九龙的胸口摸了一把。

“这次不会疼的，相信我。”

不知道张九龄从哪里拿出来的润滑剂，这时候王九龙已经转过了身子听话的坐在了化妆台上，背后就是镜子。王九龙红着脸看着张九龄一点一点帮他开拓，认真的男人很好看，王九龙现在深有体会。他只顾着自己盯着张九龄看，看的入迷了，直到张九龄问他舒不舒服了他才回过神来。

好像没那么抗拒和疼痛了，还有些急切。他扭了扭腰，点了点头，刚做完这个动作，张九龄就把手里的润滑剂往桌上一扔，解开皮带和裤子拉链就要掏出自己的阴茎去蹭了蹭王九龙的。

“九龄。”王九龙是羞耻的，但是他因为张九龄的这样亲密感觉到了些快乐，他捧着张九龄的脸含住了张九龄的唇，“我好痒，也有点热。”

“进去就好了，”张九龄哄着王九龙，“那你要不要我进去，进去了我爽快，你也爽快的。”

“要的。”

顶进去那一刻毫不夸张，张九龄觉得这些天的辛苦工作换来这样的快乐不亏。那种快乐让人头皮发麻，耳边还能听到王九龙的呜咽。这样下去就好了，一直把他抱在怀里，走到哪里都带着。

这样王九龙就不会从别人的超跑上下来，就不会和别的人一起去参加综艺节目。就算这个人是表亲也不行，王九龙和他结婚了，就是他一个人的。

王九龙不懂得张九龄心里的想法，这个时候他还在担心的是张九龄还吃醋不吃醋。王九龙偷偷睁开一只眼睛，却不小心对上张九龄的目光。

刚刚张九龄一直没闭上眼睛吗？顶进去的那一刻王九龙没敢看，他只觉得酸酸胀胀的身体因为张九龄顶了进来有了舒缓。他抓住张九龄的肩膀，呼吸和张九龄的交织在一起，微微张开嘴巴。他渴求着更多，他从没想到做这种事情竟然也可以这么快乐。

张九龄真会，不愧是老艺术家。但要是张九龄一直没闭上眼睛，那么张九龄刚刚就把王九龙一切的样子看进眼里。欲求不满的，红着脸想要更多的。

索性就把眼睛都睁开，四目相对。好像这样的亲密就更甜了些，让王九龙想起了前些日子张九龄给他买的蜜桃果汁。刺激上头，搅拌开了就是钻到心底的甜。

“哥哥，”王九龙故意讨好张九龄，“你别吃醋了好不好，我都和你结婚了。”

泛红的耳根让王九龙抓住了。张九龄对他的撒娇好像很受用，每一次都做出了妥协，于是他乘胜追击：“你看你说要我来探班，我来了，你说要我和你拍广告，我也答应了。哥哥说什么，我都去做了，哥哥不要生气了。”

“哥哥，你说好不好？”

………

“你和郭麒麟在一起都学了些什么，怎么净这个？”张九龄很是受用，他没为难王九龙，和他一起沉浸在这场情欲里。

小了两岁的年纪就是不一样，张九龄佯装生气，又骗了王九龙说了很多不入流的荤话，哄着王九龙喊他爸爸。漂亮男孩的两片唇瓣开开合合，就把那些让人害羞的话都说了出口。

当代炸子鸡偶像派小鲜肉竟然说出这么黄色的话来，这到底是道德的沦丧还是人性的毁灭。事后某小鲜肉咬牙切齿地透露，都是老艺术家教的好。

休息室还是不方便，如果不是因为张九龄被嫉妒冲昏了头脑，他一定是会好好带着王九龙回酒店好好干一场的。王九龙和张九龄是一起射出来的，张九龄拔了出来，他的小腹又压着王九龙的，两个人的液体都顺着王九龙的腿根子流下来。不知道张九龄从哪里找来的纸巾，完全擦干净了才算作罢。

王九龙从自己的包里掏出了根棒棒糖自己含着，他想起前几天看的新闻突然来了兴趣：“九龄九龄，你和孟老师真的有吻戏吗？”

“你猜。”

“那我看爆料说，孟老师和辫儿哥好像很暧昧。他们在微博上还发亲密的照片，看起来就像是官宣了一样呢，上次你说张云雷心里有人了，是孟老师吗？”

“什么时候你能对你自家丈夫这么认真过？”张九龄抬眼看了看八卦着的王九龙，叹了口气，“辫儿哥跟着我来剧组帮我弄造型了，你待会儿看见他可以自己问他。”

“关于我有没有吻戏，看后续导演的安排。做好了可能有的准备，到时候你别吃醋就行。”

王九龙才不是动不动就吃醋的人呢，不像某些人，一吃醋就不分场合的把人按着就干。张九龄听见王九龙的腹诽，倒是没生气，笑着问他这回是不是不疼了。王九龙红着脸点头，后来才反应过来张九龄提前准备好润滑剂的事情。

“你随身携带这种东西吗？”

“咳咳，你说你要来，我就准备了。”

大骗子，整天脑子里就想着这些事情。以后王九龙都不要来探张九龄的班了，再也不要。

两个人又在休息室里坐了一会儿，王九龙把那根没吃完的棒棒糖塞进了张九龄的嘴里，看着老艺术家有些不适应的要把棒棒糖拿出来，王九龙立刻拒绝。

“这是我的一番好意，你不吃吗？”

臭小子。张九龄在心里这样骂道。

王九龙看着张九龄吃瘪特别开心，他一拉开休息室的门就看到休息室外站着一群的人。孟鹤堂、张云雷和杨九郎都在门外站着，他们一副站在一起聊天的样子，但是手里的传声筒还没放下来。

“好巧啊，原来是你们在休息室里啊。”孟鹤堂摸了摸后脑勺悄悄地捅了捅旁边的张云雷，这小小的动作被杨九郎看在眼里，杨九郎不高兴的撇了撇嘴。

“啊，是啊，我们就是路过，路过。”张云雷收到信号立刻打了圆场，而跟在王九龙身后出来的张九龄一副早就看穿的样子从口袋里掏了根烟。

“听动静还不如回家看碟。”张九龄一语中的，丝毫不留情面地拆穿了他们，只是王九龙听到后红了脸。

那么说刚刚他们在屋子里那些情趣对话都被站在门外的他们偷听到了，这让王九龙以后还怎么做人？

都怪张九龄。

张九龄看着王九龙幽怨的眼神心里就觉得喜欢，他眼角的笑都要溢出来了。这时候哪管王九龙和谁传绯闻，他用实际行动宣告了他的主权，王九龙是他的，谁也抢不走。

平常剧组里的人都在，没什么稀奇，打打闹闹的也就惯了，今天不一样，杨九郎也来了。张九龄叼着那么点烟冲杨九郎挑眉：“兄弟，你今儿个来探谁班？”

“没谁，我接了这部剧的ost。”杨九郎看向张云雷，把后面的话补充完整，“以后我们就常见面吧。”

看不懂这里面的门道的王九龙一头雾水，也不敢问。直到回到了酒店里他才敢拉着张九龄的衣角问张九龄，杨九郎到底是个什么情况。

“他和张云雷有仇吗？”

“我上次是不是和你说，杨九郎急忙着从颁奖会上溜走，是做头发去了？”张九龄循循善诱启发着王九龙，“那你想想，张云雷是干什么的？”

造型师！

“杨九郎和张云雷有事儿，张云雷心里有的人是杨九郎？”王九龙完全愣在了原地，这是什么剧情，神他妈的奶派摇滚歌手遇上洗剪吹？

“那孟鹤堂和张云雷又是什么情况？”

“嗨，孟老师金屋藏娇，可不得把媒体的视线转移到不相干的人身上，保护一下他家那位吗？”

这个信息量有点大，王九龙表示他需要慢慢消化。

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

08

王九龙在片场待了大约一周，他的工作在他自己转入郭麒麟名下以后，其实就大概有了点出入。

总的来说就是除了一小部分代言，之前公司给的影视资源都被搁置给了公司现在更当红的小偶像，他是空闲下来了。王九龙本人倒是不在意，不过他的粉丝和郭麒麟倒是在意的不得了。

不就是几个电视剧嘛!

郭麒麟在电话那头听起来很不爽，差点就要把自己手头上的几个本子给王九龙送过来，以证明自己是真的能捧红王九龙，而不是网上流传的星二代包养小鲜肉。

“你又不是你爸，郭老师的快乐你还是等等吧。”王九龙刚洗了澡，身上湿漉漉地滴着水，大大咧咧地就往床上扑，“反正我现在也挺好的，跟着九龄儿也能学到不少东西……吧。”

张九龄在赶夜戏，看他困得不行地就把他撵回酒店来了。王九龙就想着那就先回去洗个澡再去看老艺术家演戏，说来惭愧，他来的一周有一大部分时间都是在床上度过的。

也不能他一个人惭愧。王九龙对这件事保持着一定羞耻，同时也对老艺术家白日宣淫的行为有不小的纵容度。

郭麒麟不怀好意地笑起来，勾着尾音儿就说我信你个鬼，你能有功夫下床就不错了。

王九龙红着脸，憨乎乎地嘟囔吃饭也还是要下床的。

“张九龄就在你身上用了一点好脾气你就巴巴地黏上去，以后谁要再说男孩子要穷养我就掐死他。”郭麒麟恨铁不成钢啊，直说的王九龙不好意思，言语之间大有舅舅舅妈就该把你生成女儿的意思。

“你不知道的，他真的挺好的。”王九龙翻了个身，两条腿翘到床头墙上，脚指头相互交缠着。

“他跟你看过电影还是拉着你的手逛过街?他到现在连个戒指都没给你吧。说实话你们除了结婚这层关系，跟别人上床打炮的有什么区别。”郭麒麟的话说的是无奈的意思，可是王九龙听过来就是一把软刀子，越想割地越深。

原来是这样。王九龙这样想，坐起来擦了头发，安安分分地钻进了被子里。

张九龄回来的时候是凌晨，房间里的灯只剩下床头的一盏小灯。

王九龙似乎已经睡着了，嘴巴还轻微地撅着，似乎是睡之前擦了什么东西，现在水润地有着光泽。

“我看见你眼皮在动了。”张九龄笑着说，低头去亲王九龙的嘴。

“你们拍的真晚。”王九龙伸手揽住张九龄的脖子，乖巧地张开自己的嘴，和张九龄的舌头缠到一起。

王九龙今晚很不一样。

张九龄甚至摸到了王九龙腿间一片湿，亲到最后也不知道是谁先开了个头，王九龙已经骑在张九龄身上，晕乎乎地掰开自己的屁股，整根含了进去。

他们没用过这个姿势，王九龙个子高，体力又不算太好，张九龄想都不用想用了这个姿势最后结果还不是自己来。

“你今天很主动。”张九龄扶着王九龙的腰，一下没一下地顶着。

王九龙咬着嘴，眨巴着去擦自己眼睛下面的汗，有点酸眼，“今天大林、和我说我资源都在前公司，我好像要没工作了九龄儿。”

张九龄想你怎么天天都和你表哥聊天，怎么不见你这么腻歪我，但是他想了想最后捏着王九龙大腿说：“只要你乖，我就给你买街。”

第二天王九龙跟着张九龄一起早起去了片场，不为别的，就为今天据说是剧本上的第一处激情戏。孟鹤堂正跟个老大爷似得捧着个茶杯坐在化妆镜前面，给张云雷盘弄他的发型。

虽然瓜是吃到了个大概，但是张云雷和孟鹤堂待在一起还是挺有视觉冲击的。

王九龙发现孟鹤堂前两天的女助理变成了个卷毛小眼睛的男人，挺勤快的，就是跟孟鹤堂不太亲近，可王九龙就觉得哪里有点违和感。

张云雷在给张九龄化妆，王九龙拖了个椅子，在几个好事人群嘿嘿嘿的目光里，怪不好意思地挪到张九龄身边。

“我保证我对张九龄没意思。”张云雷挑了挑眉，义正言辞地说。

“我知道我知道。”王九龙挪远了一点，还是止不住地朝张九龄那边看。老艺术家抿着嘴，似乎不在意王九龙这边的动静，王九龙有点沮丧。

这种沮丧只坚持到了戏开拍，孟鹤堂一脚踹上张九龄的胸开始。

王九龙几乎不敢眨眼，他只了解到这部戏是民国背景，孟鹤堂饰演的荣生是早一批的资本家，救了张九龄所演的小乞丐何霖，后来何霖因缘巧合成了国民党要员，把荣生私通共党的事压了下来，最后两个人一齐死于暗杀的故事。

今天拍的戏份是何霖故意要挟荣生，被荣生踹开，然后霸王硬上弓。

王九龙舔了舔嘴角，看着张九龄把孟鹤堂压在地上，手枪抵着孟鹤堂的额头，哑着声音说荣生你可别给脸不要脸。

孟鹤堂眯着眼睛啐一口，说自己救了条狗也知道报主，可惜自己救了个猪狗不如的东西。

张九龄沉着脸，扔了手里的枪，掐着孟鹤堂的脖子问你当初救我就该想到这世道，人不如狗。

除去一个是自己丈夫这件事，这场面居然还有点得劲。王九龙思考自己磕cp的话，能不能让张九龄给自己撒点糖。

“十分恶心。”

王九龙迷茫着看向比自己矮了两个头的，孟鹤堂的小助理，对方看起来不在乎的样子又十分不满，嘴抿抿地紧紧。

“他们只是拍戏。”王九龙觉得自己应该好心解释一下，他怕这个小助理丢了工作。

小助理哼了一声，“谁知道那群妇女怎么想。”

“你这样会丢工作的。”

“孟鹤堂不会。”

小助理不理王九龙了，抱着毛巾和矿泉水等着孟鹤堂下戏。王九龙看见张九龄亲上了孟鹤堂的眼睛，尽管是拍戏，他们真的就是拍戏，拍戏而已，拍戏拍戏——管他的拍戏——王九龙皱着眉。

张九龄刚休息就被王九龙拖进休息室，什么也没说地就亲上张九龄。

“再亲亲我，快点。”王九龙委屈地说。


	9. Chapter 9

09

车里温度不高，空调里也散出丝丝的冷来。好在王九龙身上热，并不觉得这种氛围有什么奇怪。当然，他是在后座里靠在张九龄的身上玩手机的。

今天张九龄和剧组里请了假，因为他要和王九龙去拍广告。原来广告定的时间还在后面，但是剧组走不开，所以只能协调到提前开拍。

“本来今天杨九郎说要来唱ost的，我还想着去听听他唱歌呢。以前我偷偷买过他的数字专辑，好不容易就要听个现场版的，还错过了。”

张九龄把王九龙的抱怨听在耳朵里，委委屈屈的调子倒让张九龄听出那么点撒娇的意味。他手往王九龙身上一摸，轻松的把人带到自己的腿上坐着，脸贴着脸，呼吸都交织在一起。

前面的司机立刻垂下了眼睛，不敢看镜子里照出的后座上的情景，这个动作熟练的有些让人心疼。王九龙一开始不习惯在有司机在的时候和张九龄亲密，但这个时候他的委屈占据了大半，也就把还在前面的司机忘记了。

“和你男人拍广告还不如去听别人唱歌？”张九龄不轻不重地揉了一把王九龙的屁股，也不等到王九龙回答就仰着头去亲王九龙。

本来两只手就搭在张九龄的肩膀上，王九龙被张九龄的突然靠近吓到身子后仰，理所当然地就撞到了驾驶座的椅背上。

司机咳了两声，头都不敢抬的对后面道：“我想起来了，我有东西没拿上，我去拿。”

.........

王九龙红着脸再张九龄要再次亲过来的时候捂住了他的嘴，张九龄笑着舔了舔王九龙的手心，在王九龙缩回去的时候搂紧了他的腰：“撞疼了吗？”

突如其来的关心让王九龙脸颊发烫，倒也没再说什么。他推了推张九龄的肩膀，这时候更委屈了：“你怎么时时刻刻都在想那些事呢，司机都误会了。”

“你难道想让我对你没有那种感觉吗？”张九龄一丝也没有悔改，只是摩挲着王九龙的腰腹深沉的看着他，“来一发？”

以前张九龄也没觉得这种事情有多让人上瘾。他在圈里这么久了，绯闻没多少，但是追求他的人不在少数。不过就是吃饭看电影上床，玩腻了就换下一个，圈子里的人都这么干。张九龄觉得这样没意思，慢慢的他就在圈子里成了名，被号称为最难追的铁树。

自从张九龄和王九龙结婚乍开了荤，他就觉得这些事情怎么都做不够。他想开发王九龙的身体，每一次做这样的事情他都觉得不够，每当王九龙扬着声调或者在他面前撒娇，这些事情就钻进他的脑海里。

可是王九龙不愿意。

才过了三五分钟司机的电话就响了，张九龄十分不悦的声音从电话那边响起来，让司机上车。

“啊，我不忙的，九龄老师您继续。我还可以半个小时后上车的。”

“滚上来。”

.........

到拍摄场地的这一段路程，张九龄就在司机诧异的目光里脸色慢慢挂下来，极其难看。王九龙在一边笑，刚刚的委屈一扫而空，老艺术家也有翻车的时候。

没吃上的老艺术家不认命，看着王九龙甜甜的笑只想着一定要吃上他。前些日子还因为自己拍了吻戏吃醋，说要张九龄亲眼睛呢，这时候就把丈夫晾在一边了？

广告的拍摄还是蛮顺利的，上了粉底的王九龙更白了，又很会摆姿势，摄影师都投去了赞赏的目光。王九龙被夸，张九龄自然也高兴，他转过头去看着有些害羞的王九龙，有那么一刻觉得王九龙很漂亮。

虽然张九龄一直都有这样的认知，可是结了婚之后吃完王九龙之后张九龄更加这样觉得。当初他的老妈把王九龙的照片送到他面前去，只是挑着眉看着张九龄问张九龄好不好看。张九龄没回答，看着自己老妈那个意味深长的眼神点了点头。

那太好了，这是你结婚对象。张九龄妈妈这样给张九龄下了通知，收拾收拾，和他领证结婚吧。

仔细想想，这场婚姻里张九龄完全没有一丝不乐意。他在王九龙刚搬来那天就吃上了他，这时候也乐此不疲，不知不觉王九龙就这么进入到他的生活里，和他息息相关。

王九龙的一切都和张九龄有关，张九龄的一切也和王九龙有关。婚后的人该有的自觉，张九龄在那一刻突然觉得自己有了归属感。

拍彩妆产品的化妆间就是有很多的化妆品。口红摆成一排，王九龙正坐在里面，好奇的拿起一支在自己的手上划拉两下。张九龄想到了之前化妆师拿着刷子在王九龙脸上画画一样的上妆，手指之间似有若无的摩擦着王九龙唇瓣。张九龄解了自己袖子的上的扣子，把衣袖翻到上面露出手腕。

“你干嘛呢？”张九龄反锁上门，慢慢走到王九龙身边，拿起王九龙手里的口红。

“我看到这里好多口红，我好奇它们到底有什么不一样。”王九龙还没说完就感觉到张九龄捧着他的脸亲了上去。

小声的反驳全都被堵回了嘴巴里。王九龙只觉得张九龄的吻来的气势汹汹，他手里的口红都被张九龄拿走。之前在车子里不愿意，王九龙多半是因为那是公共场合，还有司机在等，可是化妆间也是人来人往的地方啊。

“九龄，我们回家再做可不可以，化妆间会有人来的。”上一次就是他们在休息室里，被别人听到了全部。张九龄怎么还不改呢，王九龙抓住张九龄伸过来就要扒掉衣服的手，“回家再做嘛。”

“不可以，我锁门了。”

.........

男人是不能被刺激的。王九龙开始无限后悔为什么要在车上笑话张九龄，司机误会了张九龄时间短，可王九龙知道张九龄的本事。要真是三五分钟就完事了，那他可能也不会又害怕又期待着和张九龄做这样的事情。

明明已经顶进去了，可是镜子里倒映出来的王九龙身上的口红印子还是让王九龙羞涩。他说因为好奇拿出口红来划拉着试色，张九龄笑着说口红不是这样试色的。

紧接着张九龄就把口红拧开自己涂在嘴上冲着王九龙的嘴巴使劲亲，然后是下巴、锁骨、胸口。每亲一下张九龄就告诉他，这是什么颜色。

张九龄的吻很勾人心，王九龙都不记得自己的裤子是怎么被脱掉的，他只是抱着张九龄的头后背抵着镜子，闭上眼睛低低喘息着。张九龄不老实，光是亲就算了，偏偏还对着胸口的地方不轻不重的咬。

王九龙的嘴角都花了，身上也全是口红印。干完一次还不够，张九龄又把王九龙的身子翻过去，让王九龙对着镜子，抓着王九龙的腰又顶进去一次。

刚才还有的别扭感这时候全都消失殆尽，王九龙只是微微睁开眼睛，两只手空虚又使劲的抓着张九龄的手，歪过头去和张九龄亲吻。

“我爱你。”

结束的时候张九龄舔了舔王九龙的下巴，把人翻过来抱在怀里。身上的汗和湿润包裹着颤抖着的两个人，呼吸错乱又暧昧，张九龄亲上了王九龙的眼睛。

“我也是。”

工作人员路过化妆间的时候，只看见了张九龄。还在疑惑，工作人员探头进去：“九龄老师，九龙呢，没和你一起吗？”

“洗手间去了。”

张九龄对着镜子正在倒着卸妆水擦着口红。刚刚他去洗手间让王九龙出来，王九龙死活都不出来，还能因为什么，就是身上的口红要完全擦干净才好出来啊。

要是擦干净口红才出来，那估计王九龙是出不来了。洗手间里的镜子又不能照到屁股下面，里面也看不到啊，那里面的口红要怎么擦干净？

王九龙刚从洗手间里出来就看到张九龄对着镜子正擦着嘴上残余的口红，擦完把化妆棉丢进垃圾桶里的动作敲在了王九龙的心上。

四目相对，王九龙又不争气的红了脸。身旁的工作人员还是不解，今天两位老师就只拍粉底的广告啊，怎么还用上口红了？

张九龄看到了王九龙的害羞，他对着工作人员垂眸笑道：“你们这儿口红也不错，以后有机会可以合作。”

工作人员眼睛都亮了起来，王九龙跟在张九龄身后，在心里腹诽了张九龄无数句。

骗子，大骗子，他再也不要试什么口红色号了。


	10. Chapter 10

10

王九龙回家去过他的小假期了，徒留张九龄一个人孤孤零零地拍戏。

以往也都是这样的，没什么可烦恼得。可是这里的人除了张九龄，都是一对一对，尤其是仅仅担了个ost的名头，黏着张云雷的时候比他们这些主演多了多的，偏偏两个人惯喜欢你一口米饭我一口菜肉的腻歪。

张云雷挑食你倒是骂完别哄啊。

张九龄很不开心，他想假如不是自己拍广告的时候太过火，王九龙兴许还能留在这儿多两天，而不是一拍完广告就急头白脸地家去了。

他居然有点像失了什么魂。张九龄叹气，看见了那边和女演员对完戏的孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂走过来很是神秘地拍了拍张九龄的肩膀，低声笑说了一句肾虚总是在过度劳累以后，清补凉，男人裆自强。

张九龄:???

随之而来的张云雷倒是没这么欠儿八百，就是笑出八字眉，然后颇为嘲讽地说了句呵三分钟。

张九龄:你信不信我现在手上的卸妆水就泼自己脸上！

杨九郎意图张嘴——张九龄厉声阻止，十分严肃地告诉杨九郎，你如果也是来耍流氓我当场把张云雷介绍给那个超级浪的小绿茶。

杨九郎摇摇头，拿出自己的手机，里面是兔区八卦讨论组，最新的几个帖子赫然就是zjl是不是zx、zjl三分钟之谜以及等等。

张九龄越看越黑，痛惜地说:“杨九郎我看错你了，你一浓眉小眼的居然也会看八卦论坛。”

杨九郎无所谓地露出一口不齐的牙，“那就是网上流传的三分钟是真的了?”

“嘿那是个意外你信吗?”

“我信不信无所谓，我家那口子信了。”

三分钟事件最打击张九龄的大概还是晚上王九龙三分安慰七分幸灾乐祸的发过来一句:没事哥哥，那只是一次意外，我们会更好。

是不是意外你最清楚了。张九龄舔了舔唇，他是不是最近太宠王九龙了，搞得现在小丈夫都敢骑到他头上了。

我以后一定要对他严肃一点。张九龄发誓。

“我想你。”王九龙又甜又软地跟他说晚安时，加了这一句，低垂着眼睛很是温柔，没给张九龄反应的时间就挂断了视频。

张九龄摸了摸自己的脸，决定不跟小孩子一般计较。

……

剧也开拍了个个月，导演适时地在网上确认了两位主演，张九龄和孟鹤堂也跟着转发，一个是“认领荣生☺️☺️☺️”，另一个就是中规中矩的“何霖你好”，还颇有点cp配对的意思。

两家粉丝至少现在还很和谐地期待哥哥们的合作，一些酸言酸语的黑子倒是冒不出头。

应自家老艺术家要求，作为丈夫的王九龙自然是转发评论推一把，下面评论有羡慕哥哥秀恩爱的，自然少不了劝分的唯粉，一水排的哥哥你和他分手吧咱们起码找个四分钟的。

王九龙笑地差点没撅过去，赶紧捞了几个哥哥也要快点工作的事业粉，营造出一种虚假的和平。

也幸好张九龄在拍戏期间秉持着敬业精神，一般不怎么刷微博，仅有的时间要么在揣摩剧本和孟鹤堂对戏，要么就是吃不着也好歹看看的和王九龙聊天。

这时候张九龄正在和孟鹤堂拍何霖成为人上人，和荣生两个人第一次见面的情节。

不得不感慨一句张云雷的巧手，平常孟鹤堂总是不太聪明的傻娘们样，现在居然有点高不可攀的大佬气质。

“挺帅的，小张老师。”孟鹤堂有点仰头去看张九龄，接过周九良手里的水朝张九龄打趣。

“没孟哥帅啊，没想到您还有斯文败类的潜质呢。”张九龄看到孟鹤堂被端茶送水的，想着王九龙走之前想的还是替他带个杨九郎的签名就不是滋味。

孟鹤堂笑笑不说话了，随着导演的开始，整个人的笑容变得冷漠疏离。

“没想到您就是何先生。”孟鹤堂举起手里的香槟杯，朝张九龄这杯上碰了碰，却看不见喝下去的意思。

“好久不见，荣生。”张九龄咬着这名字，暧昧缠绵地吐出来，勾的人头皮发麻。

“说笑了何先生。”孟鹤堂这边脸色愈发不好，捏着酒杯的手发白。

这场戏不算难，有个地方卡了两遍，其余都过得导演很满意，忍不住夸两句两个人气场合。

“水给你。”周九良给张九龄递水的动作很生硬，嘴巴紧紧成一条线。

张九龄想了想，大约还是这部戏的关系，不然周九良被孟鹤堂护了这么多年也不至于现在来做助理。于是张九龄拍了拍周九良的小卷毛，“我喜欢年轻的，肤白貌美，就王九龙那种。”

“哦，”周九良抹了抹自己脸，把手上的毛巾给张九龄，“给你。”

张九龄接过来，偏头看见周九良领子没理好，只帮人弄了弄。周九良终于给了这么多天张九龄的第一个笑容，小白牙还挺乖的样子。

周九良前脚刚走，孟鹤堂后脚就和颜悦色地对张九龄说:“你不能对别人家孩子动手动脚。”

“你已经结婚了知道吗！”

“……?”张九龄愣了愣，孟鹤堂无奈地叹了口气。

“我和王九龙靠地面对面，你是什么想法?”孟鹤堂问张九龄，“已婚男士要有已婚男士的洁身自好，尤其是做我们这行的。”

张九龄咂摸孟鹤堂的话，只是忍不住地去想王九龙，说实话，他觉得王九龙好看所以不反对和王九龙结婚，他觉得王九龙好看所以喜欢和王九龙作爱，他也在上床的时候说过他爱王九龙。

但是这种极强的婚姻束缚，张九龄还没想过，他也不确定自己会不会厌烦。

如果对象是王九龙……

张九龄看见周九良找到了孟鹤堂，帮着给人拿包，喋喋不休地说着什么，孟鹤堂很温柔很耐心的样子。

“怎么了?”杨九郎过来问他。

“我发现我突然有点奇怪。”张九龄捏着自己口袋里的手机，手机微微震动了一下。

打开是王九龙发过来的夜跑照片，脸上挂着汗和红，傻里傻气地比了个耶。张九龄对着杨九郎的脸，认真地说:“可能现在已经治好了。”


	11. Chapter 11

11

王九龙是转发完了自家丈夫的宣传之后才觉得心里有些别扭的。他约了郭麒麟一起夜跑，跑了几步郭麒麟就坐下来喝着饮料，王九龙跑了几圈重新坐回去才看见郭麒麟喝的是蜜桃饮料。

刚结婚的时候第一次硬邦邦的做着那种事情，张九龄把他的屁股打红了，说他的屁股就像水蜜桃，那流出来的东西就是蜜桃果汁。

以后还会有机会再喝的。张九龄这样吓唬他但是到底也没怎么欺负他，王九龙想起张九龄来心里都是柔软，他自己都不知道是什么时候有这种感觉的，好像张九龄就是他现阶段人生的全部。

他今天还和张九龄说过，他想张九龄了。他没敢等到张九龄的回答，那个万年老铁树，等他开花等到什么时候。每一次都是上来就干，不分地点就干，前几次还痛着呢，也不知道怎么了，后几次也挺舒服的。

“在想什么？”

“啊，没有在想什么啊。”王九龙红了脸，他不敢告诉表哥他在想张九龄，他也不想说他今天很怂的去和张九龄说我想你了。很没面子的诶，他的表哥会嫌弃他吗？

好像表哥和阎导一起聊天的时候也不像他和张九龄这样。

“哦，那没什么了。”郭麒麟长舒一口气，“我以为你是在介意张九龄和孟鹤堂一起上了热搜，新戏宣传什么的。”

？？？？？？

所以，他应该有什么反应，是一哭二闹三上吊让张九龄别配合着新剧做宣传？那样不太好吧，也不现实。

“自己男人和别的男人放在一起配对cp，你不在意吗？全网粉丝都在讨论他们，你是正宫啊，你不想打出张九龄的名字，和他名字出现在一起的是你的名字吗？”

想吗，想过的。他们就只有宣布结婚的当天两个人的名字在一起，骂声和看戏的声音打成一片，偶尔有一两句祝福的话。到后来他们也不甘示弱的秀了几次恩爱，慢慢的有人支持他们了，也依旧有人看不好他们。

这时候张九龄和别的男人打得火热，就算是假的，王九龙依旧也会被讨论被提及。你看看他，还是留不住自己的男人，他们的婚姻也就是走走过场，他们没那么相爱。

郭麒麟的一番话就像是打醒了王九龙。他应该有一个正宫的自觉，那是他的男人，那是他的张九龄。回想起来他太被动了，每一次都是张九龄说什么就是什么，他在片场的时候吃过张九龄的醋，那时候他也只是要张九龄亲他的眼睛亲回来。

如果这个时候有个人开始疯狂追求张九龄，那么张九龄会和他分手吗？说起来他们的婚礼，只是去领了个结婚证，张九龄没有求过婚，没有给他买过戒指。

什么都没有做过，他们只做过很多很多次的爱，在不同的地方，不同的场合。

张九龄回到拍戏租的酒店的时候，竟然看到了王九龙。他没以为王九龙会不请自来，本来还烦躁的心一下子变得沉静了下来，他把衣服的扣子解开，挂在椅背上，坐在床尾看着王九龙。

一个眼神就明白了一切，王九龙慢慢爬过来，把头枕在张九龄的腿上。

“怎么突然想要来找我？”张九龄笑着低头去和王九龙亲吻，逗孩子一样，“不怕我把你吃干抹净吗？”

要是放在以前，王九龙早就害羞了。但是这一次王九龙没有，他坐起身来和张九龄认真对视，咬着唇犹豫了两秒还是分开腿面对面和他坐着，坐在腿上。

“不怕，我们结婚了。吃干抹净，那才是正常的事情。”王九龙双手搭在张九龄的肩膀上，“我来见你，是因为夜跑的时候，郭麒麟喝了蜜桃味的饮料。”

小孩子一样，张九龄笑着捏了捏王九龙的脸，怜惜的亲上去：“你也想喝了吗，我给你弄。”

话还没说完，搭在肩膀上的两只手捧着张九龄的脸张开嘴巴回应着张九龄。以前王九龙不会这样的，张九龄在几分欣喜中握住了王九龙的腰。

唇瓣摩擦，张九龄想到王九龙给他打的那通电话。

“你今天说，你想我了，那你干嘛说完就挂掉。”张九龄捏了捏王九龙的屁股，反而有些委屈，“我还以为你和我生气呢，我也正想着，是不是我最近对你太好了。”

“挂你电话，难道你要惩罚我吗？”王九龙眨着眼睛，有些调皮的开口。

“对啊，惩罚你。”虽然在这之前，张九龄并没有想要惩罚王九龙的心思，但是现在王九龙提到了，他也就不客气了。

裤子被扒下来，王九龙感觉到冰凉，随后就觉得屁股一痛。张九龄太坏了，竟然就这样咬上去了。老艺术家的荤话是随口就来的，也不知道张九龄怎么就这么闷骚，以前也没觉得张九龄是这样的人。

“九龙，你的屁股很软。”

“九龙，我咬一口你的屁股，你下面能多流点水吗？那样你就真的是水蜜桃了，就跟第一次的时候那样。”

那一瞬间王九龙什么都思考不了，他只能感觉到屁股湿漉漉的，然后张九龄就搞开润滑剂的盖子帮他润滑着。今天是他先主动的，到现在反而又是张九龄占据了主动。

翻了个身，王九龙把自己的腿张开面对着张九龄。这下更是方便了张九龄的探入，王九龙自己抱着腿，脸色微红的看着张九龄润滑完毕，脱着裤子一点一点没入。

“嗯……”

发出这种声音来王九龙自己都觉得不好意思，偏偏因为他这样的声音张九龄更加用力。王九龙的腿缠在张九龄的腰上，随着他起起伏伏，也不忘去用嘴巴亲吻张九龄的唇。

在这种事情上，张九龄说过爱他。但是在这种事情上，说的我爱你最不靠谱。王九龙想要知道张九龄到底是不是真的爱他，所以他在亲完张九龄之后，在他耳边小声道：“九龄，我们两个人的名字很少放在一起上热搜了吧？”

“嗯，是这样的。”张九龄被王九龙的主动弄的身心舒畅，他捧住王九龙的脸在脸颊，嘴角处一直亲，又睁开眼睛看着他，“你想和我一起上，那我安排？”

“不是这个意思。”王九龙摇头，“就是我看到你最近和孟老师一起上热搜了，为了新戏宣传。”

网上的那些好好坏坏的评论那么王九龙应该也看见了，张九龄停了下来，他的东西还在王九龙的身体里没退出来，他就那么静静地看着王九龙。

在这之前他在剧组里的那些烦躁，看张云雷杨九郎，孟鹤堂和周九良两对的挤眉弄眼，他第一时间想到的就是王九龙。这个男人是属于张九龄的，可是这个男人又好像现在不完全属于张九龄。

为什么呢，为什么结了婚，做了很多次亲密的事情，也还是会觉得对方不属于自己呢。

“九龄，我好像有些吃味你和孟老师。”王九龙把脑袋搁在张九龄的肩膀上靠着，“我知道这样是不对的，我也相信你。”

“可是我们结婚了，你也没给过我承诺什么的。我知道吃醋是一件不酷的事情，但是我害怕。”

害怕突然有一天，疯狂占有的欲望退去了，姣好的容颜老去了，你就不会再喜欢我了。新鲜劲头过去了，玩腻了也就撒开手了。

“可是我发现我慢慢离不开你了，我不知道你是不是也这样想。”

低着头的王九龙完全没有了偶像明星里那样有脸就有一切的自信样子，明亮的眼睛也暗淡了下去。那是被张九龄熄灭的，虽然张九龄什么都没做。

仔细想想真的是这样，快速的领了证，张九龄还真的没给王九龙求过婚买过戒指。


	12. Chapter 12

12

“我以前从来没有想过我会找个圈内人结婚。”张九龄捧住王九龙的脸，他仔细瞧着王九龙，不出意外地在王九龙的眼睛里找到了自己。

“但是你来了。”

张九龄顿了顿，他的拇指摩擦过王九龙的下唇，不厚不薄，恰到好处，说不上适合接吻还是什么，就是入了他的眼。

他也想过自己未来另一半，十岁的时候想过，十五岁的时候也想过，二十啷当也想过，无一例外都是春水泛滥的漂亮样子。第一次见过的王九龙似乎也是这样，他很生硬地挤进王九龙的生活，毫不过问你愿意吗，毕竟他们连婚礼都没有——但是王九龙很顺势地拥住了他。

这都不是正经谈婚论嫁的过程，满怀恶意地讲，他不爱王九龙，所以也不在乎王九龙的感受。

但是现在他在乎王九龙了。

“你没说错，”张九龄重新亲了一下王九龙的鼻尖，王九龙有个非常挺直优越的鼻梁。

“你不知道用了什么办法，让我没一天不想着你，除了和你上床还想和你谈情。”

“我不是一个正直的老演员了，我天天也在吃你的醋。”

王九龙差点就要感动地眼泪出来了，如果张九龄没有说最后那句话。

“你这是在和我表白吗?”王九龙抽了抽鼻子。

“嗯，”张九龄大大方方承认，他是在某方面有点别扭，但不包括涉及未来性福的时候，“我的东西还在你屁股里面，我不骗人。”

王九龙捂着脸，张九龄的玩意儿在他屁股里面又变得很硬，弄得他很不自在。可偏偏张九龄还要一边把他压回床一边对他说我爱你，弄得人面红耳赤。

可王九龙想到张九龄上一次也这样说，于是他夹紧了张九龄的腰，蹭着张九龄的后背，有点伤心地说:“你这次是认真的吗，你不能再骗我了，我爱你的。”

张九龄抿着嘴，从王九龙的眼尾一路亲到胸口，在左胸口上留了个牙印，跟屁股上那个不一样，渗血的疼。

“我想起来还没给你买戒指，我不想将就，这个先抵着，”张九龄仰头瞧着王九龙，他有一双特真挚的大眼睛，像小动物的眼睛，“我爱你。”

王九龙只能搂住张九龄的脖子，巨浪小舟似得死死攀着。我真的爱他了，王九龙想，自己居然会觉得十分快乐。

早上王九龙是跟着张九龄一起去吃早饭的，酒店坐着的那么几位大约都是看好戏的样子。

王九龙被看的不自在，只能尽量让自己不那么显眼。

“要吃什么?”张九龄问他。

“都行。”王九龙咽了咽口水，他看见张云雷咬着个饼朝他走过来。

“我说今天怎么都春风如意的。”张云雷坏笑起来，竟然也好看，“看在小别胜新婚，我今天什么都不说。”

这句话的含义没吃早饭的王九龙还不懂，可是吃了饭看着张云雷给张九龄化妆的王九龙就懂了。

他没想到他留了这么多印子，王九龙觉得自己口干舌燥，后退撞上导演。

导演笑了笑，问王九龙要不要来友情客串个角色，就两个镜头的乐姬，算得上是彩蛋惊喜类的。

“我是不是要穿女装呀?”王九龙乖乖坐到化妆镜前面，朝着化妆师问。

“是很漂亮的和服。”化妆师安慰王九龙，她会给王九龙化个足够漂亮到忽视体型的浓妆，还夸王九龙的五官好看，眼睛很适合画眼影。

王九龙整个化好了还拍了好几张自拍，合着好几个人，想了想，偷偷拎着裙子跑到张九龄那儿，拍了个背影，发条微博叫做给哥哥的新剧客串。

他也算是抱了别样的心思，想给别人看看这个优秀的张九龄是他的了。当然如果他再等会儿就能看见张九龄的微博是他穿着和服的背影，只有一句：我家那不安分的囡囡。

“我好看吗?”王九龙还是挪着步伐走到张九龄面前了，张九龄把头发都梳上去了，看起来很有气质，王九龙很喜欢。

“太高了，我不喜欢高的。”张九龄一定是故意这样说的，王九龙噘着嘴，半蹲了下来。

“这样呢哥哥?”

王九龙演花瓶还是有一手的，导演指导了几个动作还算惊艳，镜头到时候大约会多几个。一结束张九龄就把王九龙拉到化妆室，要张云雷把王九龙妆给卸了。

哦豁，王九龙半眯着眼睛去看张九龄，老艺术家吃醋了。

老艺术家吃醋会发生什么?

就是出门看电影都不给化个妆什么的，喷香水都会被骂骚，明明自己亲嘴的时候还夸好闻。

王九龙包裹的严严实实和张九龄去了影厅，检票的工作人员有点兴奋，偷偷给签了名才安抚下来，最多是出影厅的时候麻烦一点，不过幸好是深夜场，人们都不精神敏锐了。

电影是孟鹤堂最新获奖的那一部，不落俗套的爱情片。

小哑巴爱上了村里的小寡妇，两个人相依相偎，最后的最后靠在橘子树下面数稻谷，小寡妇说你看这颗有九十九粒，割地时候指不定多压手呢，小哑巴就啊地应和，两个人相视一笑。

本来只是打算和张九龄你侬我侬的王九龙此刻抱着爆米花，看得眼泪打转，抽噎地说:“没想到孟老师平常看起来不大聪明，演戏居然真的是好厉害。”

张九龄面无表情地在嘴里放着爆米花，他真想摇醒王九龙，你面前就是一个三金影帝，你睁开眼看看！

“我要跟孟老师学演戏！”王九龙眼睛红彤彤地，嗓子黏腻腻得。

“……王老师，”张九龄第一次这么叫王九龙，把王九龙叫得脑子转不动。张九龄捏着王九龙耳朵说，“麻烦我们约会的时候少提点旁的人，我这心眼小你知道吗。”

王九龙结结巴巴地说：“我们是在约会吗！”

“对，约会。”张九龄靠回自己的座位，愉快地说。

王九龙沉默了很久，久到张九龄忍不住去看王九龙。

“我们第一次约会我连香水都没喷，我甚至前一天晚上都没好好睡觉，我糟透了，我这里还起了一颗痘。”王九龙沮丧地垂下头，“我们的第一次约会我不好看。”

张九龄觉得王九龙现在非常可爱，他想亲他。

嘴唇贴着嘴唇，手挨着手，张九龄才意犹未尽地问我能亲你吗。

王九龙擦着嘴，点点头。


	13. Chapter 13

13

电话响起来的时候，王九龙要去拿，被张九龄一把按回床上去躺着。张九龄的吻直接落在王九龙的肩头，他们才刚结束，几乎连一秒钟都没睡着，电话就来了。王九龙的力气只剩下能够去摸手机，不知道张九龄哪里来的力气，还能够把他按回床上。

“表哥的电话。”王九龙就要接通，没想到张九龄直接把电话给按掉。天津小金莲和北京武大郎的事情张九龄还记着呢，他咬着牙说不许接。

“可是那是表哥的电话。”

“那你和他过去。”张九龄把手机丢给他，“你接吧，我不管你了。”

老艺术家可能万年没尝过吃醋的滋味，王九龙抱着手机眉眼一挑小心翼翼地用自己的脚戳了戳张九龄的小腿。张九龄没理他，直接摸出自己的手机开始打游戏。

“吃醋了？”王九龙问张九龄。

“没有。”冷冰冰，硬邦邦的回答从张九龄的口中蹦了出来。虽然张九龄很不愿意承认，他以前一直觉得这种无聊的吃醋是没事找事，但是王九龙是他的所有例外。

其实就是吃醋了，他也可以用超跑接送王九龙下班，他也可以和王九龙一起上热搜。没谁希望自己的小丈夫从别人的车上下来，更何况，还是肤白貌美大长腿的当代炙手可热的小明星。

谁不想香车美人，谁不想那香车美人还和自己领了证，从此后就是自己一个人的。什么绿帽王，张九龄只认自己黑，从来不承认自己绿。

确定了心意之后，王九龙多少有些开始了解张九龄，明白了张九龄冷着脸看起来不在乎的样子其实就是在乎，明白了张九龄这个时候就是在生他的气，吃他的醋。

王九龙笑着把手机拿起来，随便播了一个号码：“那没吃醋就行，我得给大林回个电话啊。”

床板晃动了好几下，王九龙还没反应过来，只觉得自己的腰身被抓住，热烈的吻就覆了过来。王九龙笑着把手搭在张九龄的肩膀上，张开嘴巴迎合他。

其实想要拿捏住老艺术家，也不是什么难事。王九龙抱着张九龄不肯动弹，连去清洗都懒得动。一身的懒骨头都给了张九龄，王九龙在老艺术家的抱怨中搂住了他的脖子咬住了他的耳垂。

“还不是因为你把我弄的没力气的。”

一句话还没说完，王九龙就被张九龄抱了起来。两条腿盘在张九龄的腰上，本来松散着的睡衣露出了锁骨。张九龄坏心的一颠，正让王九龙的屁股顶着他的大腿之间。

他没穿内裤，这样打招呼的方式让王九龙脸红，他低着头咬了一口张九龄的肩膀，嘴角的笑意忍不住。他虽然嘴上怪罪张九龄像个流氓，但是他心里是欢喜的。

“那你这身懒骨头，都是怪我了？”

“不怪你怪谁。”

等王九龙想到回郭麒麟电话的时候，已经是第二天的事情了。王九龙把电话拿远了郭麒麟暴躁的声音还是能够听得一清二楚。

“王九龙你丫的是不是人？”

自知理亏的王九龙说表哥你别急，我请你吃......还没说完我请你吃饭，电话那边的郭麒麟就开始报菜名了。

.........

“滚你丫的，吃不了，没钱。”

没钱没关系啊，张九龄有钱啊。混迹圈里这么多年，存款肯定也不少。前一天晚上给王九龙打电话，直到第二天才回过来，郭麒麟可没打算就这么放过王九龙。

王九龙给自己点了一大杯咖啡，他坐在这里已经打了七八个呵欠了。郭麒麟搅动着咖啡挑着眉看他，意味深长的。

“怎么了，昨儿没睡好？”表哥也不给表弟留面子，总是一语切中要害，“被老艺术家折腾惨了？”

“啧啧，没看出来啊，北京武大郎这么能干？”

“他才不是武大郎呢。”王九龙立刻反驳，“我又不会出轨，我也不会毒死他。”

喜欢他还来不及呢，张九龄也说喜欢他。他们是佳偶天成，他的心脏里只有张九龄一个人。

“我还没说什么这就护上了。”郭麒麟酸酸的撇着嘴，“我们家族里怎么就出了你这个胳膊肘往外拐的小笨蛋，谁对你好，你就上赶着把什么都给人家了。”

“我又不是第一天这样，自从阎导给我薯片的时候，我就在心里给你认定了你看伤的人不错。”

..........

“那都是笑谈，兄弟，今天哥儿们就问你一句，如今有大鱼大肉，你跟不跟着哥哥走？”

这圈子里的大鱼大肉不过就是源源不断的资源。王九龙转到郭麒麟工作室以来还没什么正儿八经的工作，今天去客客串，明天去探班，时间久到王九龙自己都忘记了工作是什么滋味。

更是因为他结了婚，所以他的注意力都放在了和张九龄的这段婚姻上。去工作这个点显然是吸引他的，他也想要配得上张九龄。

“我和你说，弟弟啊。”郭麒麟喝了一口咖啡，“虽然我知道你嫁的好有依靠，但是人还是要靠自己。这样将来有一天张九龄不要你了，或者不像现在这样喜欢你了，你要怎么办？”

这个问题王九龙没想过，就算是结了婚他跟了张九龄，也没想过张九龄会离开他。但是王九龙觉得，男人还是要有自己的事业的，这句话是对的。

哪怕有一天，张九龄真的不要他了，他也能够有自己的身家然后告诉张九龄：分手就分手，离婚就离婚，是老子不要你的。

当然，王九龙也不希望这一天能够到来。

回到了家里，王九龙还在看郭麒麟给他接的本子。王九龙从前演的都是青春偶像剧，收获了一波女友粉，可王九龙不想只演青春偶像剧。

郭麒麟给他的本子说实话，他看着很心动。片子的主题还算深刻，是一部民国戏，据说这部剧里演京剧名角儿的是陶阳，真枪实干会唱京剧身段特正的角儿。王九龙很期待，他也希望能通过这部片子，摆脱花瓶。

但是他不知道该怎么和张九龄说。虽然张九龄没对他的工作有所限制，但是一拍戏就要忙碌起来，好久不见。新婚的人最害怕分别，王九龙不想尝到想念的滋味。

刚洗完澡出来的张九龄往床上扫了一眼就看到王九龙咬着手指不知道在想什么，他甩了甩自己的头发掀开被子躺下去。

习惯性的拉住王九龙的手，像往常一样把人往自己怀里拽。一个翻滚，王九龙熟络的趴到了张九龄的身上去，床板发出了吱呀的声响。这声音发出来的时候两个人都是一愣。

王九龙发愣的是自己就这么重了吗，床板都响了，张九龄愣怔是他没想到他这么快就把王九龙给喂重了。

“郭麒麟今天找你干嘛了？”张九龄没有提到床板晃动的问题，他转移了话题亲了亲王九龙的脸。

“干嘛这么好奇？”王九龙还沉浸在自己变重的难过里，演员的身体由不得自己，身体管理做不到位真的会很难过。

王九龙撇着嘴报复性的在张九龄身上晃了两下，故意要弄的张九龄更重，“我就不告诉你。”

“没关系，楠楠。你想着你是杨玉环，就没有那些烦恼了。”张九龄看出了王九龙到恼怒，他笑着捏了捏王九龙的肚子安慰他。

楠楠，张九龄这样喊他。王九龙觉得自己更委屈了，他两只手勾住张九龄的脖子想要把头埋进张九龄的肩膀里，但是他突然想到了什么抬起头来。

“张九龄，你就是嫌我胖了，我听出来了！”

他以前可不是这样的，他是靠脸吃饭的偶像！王九龙在心里呐喊着。

拍戏，他要去工作，他不能再这么胖下去了。


	14. Chapter 14

14

见了真人，导演对王九龙算得上满意，尤其是那股子娇生惯养又横冲直撞的性子，导演的原话就是:真有点那个年代留学大学生的傲劲儿。

王九龙有点不好意思，扯着郭麒麟的袖子桌底下跃跃欲试。

“但是我很严的。”导演笑眯眯，有几分读书人的坏样，王九龙抿着嘴，坐直了身子点点头。

“我也不在乎你以前演的什么样，是多大的流量咖，我无所谓，我甚至可以手把手教你，但是你要敬业。”

“这个圈水多深大家都知道，你眼睛很漂亮，我相信你。”

郭麒麟之前和王九龙提过，男主角的演员是导演看了不少年轻漂亮的演员都找不到合适，他把王九龙的照片视频传过去才敲定的，要好好把握机会，争取在大众面前再留下一点印象。

做花瓶也要做故宫博物馆中央的那个！郭麒麟是这么雄心壮志的。

王九龙站起身，朝导演鞠了个躬，认认真真一字一句地说:“我会努力的，谢谢导演。”

“有礼貌的小朋友总能混得好，”导演不在意地挥挥手，“你来的比较急，开拍日子都快了，你这几天先揣摩剧本，有什么不懂的问问——你家那口子别浪费了。”

王九龙咧嘴怪害羞地笑了，脑子里都是我家那口子。这话从张九龄说爱他以后，再由别人说出来两口子这种话，就感觉被认证了一样。

晚上和张九龄说到剧本的事，老艺术家隔着屏幕皱了皱眉，要王九龙把电子稿发过来。

张九龄粗粗翻了一遍，有点惊讶地问你这是接了个探案片。

“嗯嗯，还是民国的。”王九龙有点骄傲地抬起下巴，眼睛一眨一眨得，等着张九龄来表扬。

张九龄在其中一页上停了很久，又恨快翻了几页同样停下了，脸色有点不好。王九龙愣了一下，小心翼翼地问怎么了。

“是个好本子，我很期待到时候电视上能看见大侦探王九龙先生。”张九龄注意到自己小丈夫的神色，一是不想破坏他俩好不容易累积起来的温情，二也是剧本里面爆炸戏虽然多，但也不至于运气坏到失灵什么的。

他不要多想了吧。张九龄看着王九龙喋喋不休自己是怎么通过曹鹤阳导演的面试怎么感谢导演的，眉飞色舞的好看。

他也不由自主地柔声说:“我和四哥合作过两回，四哥人不错，你能学到很多东西。”

话锋一转，张九龄严肃地看着王九龙，王九龙随即了解过来，以一种同样严肃的表情看着张九龄。

“钻戒样图发给你了，你怎么看?”

“钻太大了，咱们能不能选个织毛衣不勾丝的。”

“那就做俩，织毛衣的时候戴个，不织毛衣的时候戴另个。”

“那作爱呢?”

“我亲嘴给你脱。”

大概现在所有事情都不如挑个钻戒来的重要，刚刚开了黄腔被老艺术家堵回来的王九龙特兴奋地床上打滚，满脑子都是几天后的开机仪式。他要给张九龄看他的事业转折点，王九龙傻乎乎地想。

《民国奇事录》本来是在J网连载的民国探案小说，讲述了远洋归来的大学生林远巍卷入一场梨园女旦分尸案，认识了英国警员阿尔夫，名角儿叶兰芳，千金小姐洪梓，参与或被参与各类奇闻异事。

小说里没有明确感情线，不过作者曾经表示除了钢铁直男阿尔夫，其余人都或多或少有点纠缠。然而主角四人团里唯一的女性关注度最大的是和自己舅妈的爱恨情仇，读者选择了磕三个男人的cp。

所以这部隐约bl线的电视剧大家关注度还是挺高的，尤其官宣的最后一个男主角还是有名的已婚花瓶。

有人感慨郭麒麟仗着他爸给自己包的傍尖儿各种资源，有人讨论张九龄和王九龙婚姻的保护色到底有多绿，更多的人还是把目光放到了剧里三个主演身上。

:王九龙这人厉害啊  
:我靠老艺术家收割机吧我哥哥  
:我怀疑我家楠楠看上zjl就是喜欢老艺术家人设而已  
:上面瞎放什么屁我家陶老板要人设  
:蹭完90就要蹭陶阳  
:你们清醒一点王九龙和张九龄结婚了  
:他们结他们的我们骂我们的  
:王九龙那张脸又塌又平演我家巍巍  
:上面的，我挺你  
:王九龙能演出林远巍的神韵我叫他爸爸  
:陶阳不去唱戏演什么戏  
:陶阳不是说倒仓失败了吗来娱乐圈捞钱了呗  
:呵你爸在庭院种枇杷

网上一如既往的热闹，王九龙安安心心地在老艺术家的指导下看剧本划重点，和两个妈妈们说了以后就进剧组去了。

王九龙的行李被助理拿去了酒店，刚到剧组发现演警员阿尔夫的琼斯已经到了。琼斯热情地给了王九龙一个拥抱，“太高了老弟，你要知道我都已经187了。”

王九龙也回抱了这个美国人，告诉他自己有194那么高。

“你们看起来很投缘。”曹鹤阳拍了拍两个人的后背。

王九龙挠了挠后脑勺，他注意到曹鹤阳身边的陶阳。

他见过陶阳，交钱还不浅，只不过当时年纪太小，都不太记得轻了。他舅舅是资深戏迷，每年正月都带着已是小有名气的京剧神童来家里玩，王九龙那会儿同郭麒麟陶阳关系不错。

“好久不见。”陶阳仰头，云淡风轻地递上个保温杯，“来点桂圆枸杞?”

“哦，谢谢。”王九龙在思考陶阳这些年经历了什么，沉稳地不像以前那个皮孩。

张九龄看见了王九龙的剧照官宣，定妆照还挺好看的，头发一半留一半放，还修了眉毛，正儿八经地西装笔挺。

真是好看。张九龄面无表情，心里还有点不舒服，大概是一点好东西被人窥探的不爽。

孟鹤堂取笑张九龄这是对自己不自信，张九龄轻描淡写地看了一眼孟鹤堂，指了指周九良和秦霄贤的位置。

这就是男人。

张九龄补妆去了，徒留一个牙口反酸的孟鹤堂。

王九龙这几天没和张九龄视频，说是太累了，张九龄也能理解，直到他有几天的休息，去给王九龙探了个班，看见的是头上缠着绷带躺在床上的王九龙。

“你可以给我解释一下吗?”张九龄沉着脸问。

“就、就为了上镜好看，我在减肥，”王九龙脸色苍白，心虚地不敢看张九龄，“有场戏那个炸药响早了，我反应不够快……”

“你别生气……”王九龙去拽张九龄的衣角，惯用的可怜伎俩。

张九龄沉默了很久，伸手去摸王九龙的绷带，他说:“你就乖乖在家不好吗，我养你一辈子。”


	15. Chapter 15

15

我养你这句话，王九龙以前想过，那时候他才刚入圈什么都不懂。一个人手忙脚乱又在异乡他市，每天收了工的王九龙没了力气坐在车里唯一想的就是有谁能够养着他就好了。

能养一辈子那当然会更好，能有享受的生活谁还愿意努力呢。

可是这句话从张九龄嘴巴里说出来，王九龙应该高兴才对。绷带里在慢慢长起来的伤口发出丝丝的痒，带着一点疼痛，从王九龙的皮肉里蔓延开来。王九龙低着头，再抬起头来的时候，张九龄依旧是皱着眉头的看着他。

“哥哥，”王九龙在床上，撒娇的时候都会喊张九龄哥哥，但是这声哥哥他没带着玩笑，他认真的，看着张九龄喊了一句哥哥，“我是这部戏的男主，我接下了这部戏，和很多很好的演员一起演戏。”

“我知道，所以我看到你接了这部剧，即使是探案剧有危险我也让你接了。”张九龄语气也是冰冷，原本王九龙只要待在家里，等着张九龄拍戏回家，等着张九龄和他一起度过闲暇的时光这就够了。

不用像现在这样，在医院里躺着，绑着绷带惨兮兮的吸着鼻子和张九龄讲话。

“我在拍戏的时候学到了很多，我觉得以前我拍戏的确是什么都不懂，掌握不好那个感觉。可是我现在很开心，就算是受伤了，我也很开心，因为导演夸我了，他说我进步很大。”王九龙伸出手握住张九龄的手，重重的捏了捏，他不紧不慢地说着，可是他感觉到张九龄回握住他，捏的更重了。

“可是你受伤了，你那张脸不是只属于你自己的，你的身体也不是属于你自己的。你是个演员，不管演技怎么样，你的脸是给镜头的，你受伤了，以后你不想拍戏了吗？”

“说得更严重一些，你要是死了，你怎么办，我怎么办？王九龙，你结婚了，你不是一个人了，你最起码也要考虑考虑我吧？”

这样的话太重了，王九龙被说的愣住了，他看着张九龄，不知道该说些什么好。他没想过这个问题的，他没想过他如果死了张九龄会怎么样。那个炸药炸响的时候王九龙脑袋里什么都没想，他只听到了巨大的爆炸声，再反应过来的时候他只觉得浑身都疼。还好他离得不是很近，不然他真的有可能见不到张九龄。

可为什么就变成了都是他考虑不周，都是他的问题了。他只是想演好戏，然后让自己配得上张九龄。在遇上张九龄之前，王九龙觉得自己是花瓶也没什么所谓，自从他看到了网上那些不算和善的评论，他反思了自己，他不想当花瓶。

王九龙把自己心里的想法一点一点的说给张九龄听，他想要告诉张九龄这部戏对他有多重要。他指望着这部戏转型，他想要变成有实力的人，他想要所有人都看见他的努力，再看到他的时候就会说，你看啊，那个小明星曾经是个花瓶，可没想到他的演技有进步了。

他也希望，将来提到他，别人会说，你看这是张九龄的小丈夫，演技也可以呢。

可是张九龄只是冷漠的责怪了他，责怪他不为自己考虑，责怪他不懂安全。为了安全，张九龄甚至要王九龙别再演这部戏，放弃这部戏。

我养你，这时候张九龄说道。从前的愿望成真了，可是王九龙一点也不快乐。他不要张九龄养，张九龄能养他一辈子吗，也许可以，但是王九龙因为不想成为一个一事无成的人，他不想让别人感觉到他是一个除了张九龄什么都不可以做成的傻瓜。

“哥哥，我不会死的，戏我也想接着演下去。”

“不行。”张九龄直接拒绝，他把被子给王九龙塞了塞，不容商量，“违约金我给你付，这些天你就在这里给我养好了你的脸，以后就在家里等我回家。”

“我不要。”

在记忆中王九龙很少有这样反抗张九龄的时候。他从来都是乖巧听话，第一次见的时候张九龄强了他，他都没有舍得责怪张九龄。再后面也都基本是撒娇可以解决的事情了，实在不行就打一炮，总是会解决的。

可唯独这件事上，王九龙想要有自己的坚持。他不想成为张九龄的附属品，他不想别人提到他只有张九龄的小丈夫这些话题。他一开始以为张九龄会理解他的，会为他高兴的，可是现在一切都证明，是他想多了。

听到不要那两个字张九龄还以为自己听错了，他伸手抓住了王九龙的肩膀坐下来，他更靠近王九龙了，他抓起来王九龙的手让王九龙再说一遍刚才的话。

“我说我不要，哥哥你没听到吗？”

“我听到了，我以为你就是在和我闹脾气。”张九龄的指节用力，泛了些白，“你以为我稀罕你能多出去接戏吗，我张九龄是养不起你吗？”

“要不是你他妈的进医院了，我会这么担心吗？”张九龄说着就要去给王九龙收拾东西，电话拿出来就要给导演打电话。

“你别打，合同我签的，就算你不让我演了，我自己也会去找郭麒麟，让他带我回剧组。”王九龙坐起身子来，红着眼看着张九龄，“我不喜欢你这样，张九龄。”

王九龙喊了张九龄的全名，他说，我不喜欢你这样。

明明张九龄连动都没动他，就好像是他使劲欺负了王九龙。可他怎么舍得打王九龙，怎么舍得动他一下。知道他在医院，张九龄直接就来了，王九龙的伤口疼在他心上，他怎么舍得王九龙再受这样的罪。

“你确定，你要继续演下去，你就这么想要工作，哪怕你再受伤再住院？”

“我不是想要工作，我只是想要我能够配得上你。”

配得上。这三个字让张九龄如鲠在喉，他张九龄和谁结婚，配不配得上，他张九龄自己说了才算。别人说什么关张九龄屁事，张九龄就是喜欢王九龙了，就是结婚了，王九龙不配张九龄，那谁配？

门被大力地摔起来，病房里只有王九龙一个人，王九龙听着门板发出的剧烈声音，捂住脸小声地哭了起来。他不知道哭了多久，只是感觉有人在摸他的后脑勺。王九龙抬起头来，却只看见了满脸心疼的郭麒麟。

“张九龄摔门走的时候，我刚要进来。”郭麒麟声音柔软，“你们吵架的声音太大了，我在门口不小心听到了。”

“表哥。”王九龙吸了吸鼻子十分委屈，他把头搭在郭麒麟的肩膀上，“我喊了他全名，他会不会不喜欢我，对我失望了？”

郭麒麟咬着牙拍着王九龙的脑袋，臭小子都这样了还满脑子想的是张九龄的心思。两个人才刚吵完架呢，还担心他个屁。

“男人有什么用，他说他能养你，我就不能养你了？我们不缺人养，男人没了就没了，下一个还更棒。表哥永远支持你发展事业，咱不要张九龄了，我要你。”

这个霸气的态度摆出来，郭麒麟都被自己感动到了，他觉得自己真是一个负责任的表哥，一切都为了表弟，大义凛然。可他没想到靠着他的表弟一把鼻涕一把泪的坐正身子认认真真的看着他，一字一句说得格外认真。

王九龙说，近亲是不会有结果的，表哥你放弃吧。我们是不会有结果的，你不要在我一棵树上吊死。

.........

心情同样郁闷的张九龄坐在休息室外的路边掏出来一根烟，他才要点上才想起来没有打火机。还好刚做完造型的张云雷出来，借了火给他。

“我看你最近很烦躁，怎么，和家里那位吵架了？”张云雷自己也点了一根。

“嗯，吵架了。”张九龄大大方方地承认，他长吸了一大口，等他徐徐把眼圈吐出来才转过头来看着张云雷，“你和杨九郎平时吵架吗？”

“不太吵，我俩好着呢。”

“我们也不太吵，”张九龄皱着眉头，“那要是杨九郎说，他执意要去一个会有生命危险的工作，你不让他去，他和你吵起来，你怎么办？”

“杨九郎自己也怕死。”张云雷笑着吐出个烟圈，神情严肃起来，“但那是他的工作，我无权干涉。”

“如果有危险，那就时刻陪在他身边就好了。”

这样吗，陪在他身边吗？张九龄若有所思地想着。

或许不应该冷冰冰的和王九龙吵架的。


	16. Chapter 16

16  
都算不上冷战的。

王九龙只是害怕自己再见到张九龄，自己的丈夫下一句话就是“我不要你了我们离婚吧”，他给张九龄发了好大的脾气，明明他们都还没来得及好好去谈个恋爱。

而张九龄则更多的是没想好怎么面对王九龙，苛刻指责王九龙只是让他们两个都伤心了。他已经失去好好对王九龙说我也和你一起受伤的机会，他的那段话简直糟透了。

就是和之前的生活差距太大了，没有每晚都习惯了的视频，没有人天天惦记着你吃了什么，也没有看起来不解风情的多喝热水。

王九龙抽了抽鼻子，他现在一个人在医院里躺着，他的戏份被压到了后面，现在只能看着剧本，美名其曰养病看本子其实就是情绪不对没法演。

导演指出来王九龙现在的状态完全没有 男主角那种远洋归来的骄傲洒脱，一点都不神气活现的。

我可以演出来——王九龙闭了嘴，他最没有演技了，张九龄说的不错他没有吃这碗饭的命——他抽了抽鼻子，用掉了纸盒里最后一张纸。

郭麒麟走进来看见就是这幅可怜兮兮的样子。

太糟了，说好的傻子不会伤心呢。王九龙听见郭麒麟这么说他，竟然也没有反驳，只是哀哀怨怨地捡起床上的纸巾扔进塑料桶里。

“你还在和张九龄冷战吗?”郭麒麟坐在床边，随手拿了个苹果，水果刀利索地旋转。

王九龙点了点头，张九龄现在工作很忙，有一次鼓起勇气打了电话，还是经纪人接的，现在他又看见张九龄和孟鹤堂的微博，互动很亲密。

“就算知道和孟老师不会有什么，我还是难过，”王九龙抽抽噎噎地揉眼睛，“你别削了我不爱吃苹果。”

郭麒麟迷茫地咬住苹果，含糊地问你不爱吃和我有什么关系。

王九龙更难过了，他看着自己男人和别的有妇之夫先生老板称呼来称呼去，自己却只能跟表哥说不爱吃苹果。他翻了个身，刻薄地问你天天来我这儿是终于被阎导嫌弃了吗。

“我和我家老阎是青梅竹马，才不会跟你们小年轻似得。”郭麒麟大人有大量不和王九龙计较，“我花了大价钱把你挖过来，也是要回本的。”

王九龙眨眨眼，下意识护住了胸口。

“想啥呢，我大爷参加啥晚会缺个伴儿，他干儿子照顾自家小孩儿来不了，今晚你陪我大爷去呗。”郭麒麟一连串地砸过来，“多亏你长得好看，带出去也不丢面。”

王九龙咽了口唾沫，迟疑地问，“不还有高老师吗，我能跟咱大爷去吗。”

“高老板掉发太严重，又不肯烫卷，”郭麒麟叹气，“幸好没伤着脸，晚上穿好看点。”

王九龙警惕地看着郭麒麟走，又盯着手机张九龄的聊天界面发呆。

而张九龄这边，周九良离家出走不到五里地就被孟鹤堂抓回来，只是两个人淋了雨吵了架，发烧就一发不可收拾起来。

“为什么离家出走?”

张九龄听见休息室里，孟鹤堂咬牙切齿地问。老艺术家望着天花板，脑子里全是自己的小丈夫。

他好想王九龙啊，太想了。

不那么嗜甜的人，现在天天都要摸着一瓶蜜桃汽水，跟变态一样。

可是他也想跟孟鹤堂一样，就算只是拎着人吵一架也好，能说说话就好。张九龄转着手机，他不知道怎么和王九龙说，他发过一个对不起，可是没发出去，再来第二次他就迟疑了。

他没想好以后怎么和王九龙过，他们的相处模式太糟糕了，却也不知道怎么改。

孟鹤堂从休息室出来，在角落点了根烟。张九龄问怎么样了，一贯人畜无害的孟老师闭眼笑起来，很是锋利。

“看多了那些有的没的话，心里多想了，被我骂了一顿，现在淌着眼泪不给我看了。”

“你也舍得骂他?”

孟鹤堂深吸了一口烟，“哪个过日子的不吵架，过了头的宠就是缺个玩意儿，真要上心了他少喝一口水你都觉得是不爱惜身体。”

“骂归骂，爱归爱。”

“和你家那位还吵着呢?”

张九龄嗯了一声，心里有什么东西蠢蠢欲动，就好像种子破了土，一下子打开了花苞。

手机突然震了，打开一看是郭麒麟，这个有点不待见他的前同事加大舅子偶尔没事都给他点王九龙的近照，今天也不例外。

也许是出席什么活动，王九龙的头发留了一半抓了一半，低眉顺眼很乖巧的样子。张九龄注意到头发间隙里那点伤疤，咬咬牙，终于问了一句他还好吗。

“自己当面问去。”

张九龄吃了憋，低声下气地说我怕他还在生气，他伤看起来要好了，不会留疤了吧，工作还顺利吗，他有没有谈起我。

郭麒麟一概不回，只是截图一个微博热搜＃王九龙 于谦什么关系。

“别说我不疼你，话题都给你找好了，大楠傻，你欺负他的时候留点面子，大家都是成年人。”

郭麒麟后面还有一堆例如大家都是成年人说话色情点这种骚话。但是张九龄不管了，风风火火联系经纪人，最近一班飞机直接飞回上海。

他干嘛。 过来看热闹的张云雷问。

孟鹤堂耸耸肩，表示自己只是一只无辜的垂耳兔什么都不知道。

王九龙打开手机的时候心凉半截，所有人都觉得他和于老师是什么其他关系。

有的指出于谦是郭麒麟大爷，那肯定就是为了讨好大爷送表弟上床，更有不少所谓业内人士圈内好友都说王九龙风评很差，做人也经常耍大牌，没事就喜欢黏着那些一线艺人幕后大佬。各种黑子粉丝混杂，吃瓜的也不少，私信全是bz滚出娱乐圈这种。

但王九龙心凉却不是因为这个，他只在乎张九龄看没看见，他们还在冷战，万一张九龄嫌他脏怎么办。

手机打了好几遍都是您拨打的用户已关机，王九龙愣愣地看着手机屏幕，拿着帽子口罩就往外跑，一下子撞上人，连带整个都倒下去。

是张九龄。

王九龙顾不得自己脑袋撞得有多疼，拉着张九龄就进房间，关门反锁，动作顺畅的要命。

“我看见了热搜。”张九龄低着声音说。

“你相信我吗?”王九龙紧张地看着张九龄，嘴抿地紧紧得。

张九龄没说话，王九龙的心一下子沉到谷底，他想，好吧，他要变成二婚了，可他不会要张九龄财产的。

“我不会离婚的，婚后财产我也什么都不要，我只要你好不好……”王九龙弓着腰把自己埋在张九龄的脖子里，语无伦次地说。


	17. Chapter 17

17

看你表现。

这句话在王九龙早期刚入圈的时候是最常听到的话。你作为新人表现力不错，看你后期表现吧。就这样王九龙误打误撞地一直走到现在。

他觉得自己已经足够幸运了，能够靠着他那张脸一直混到现在，混到了民国戏的男主，和陶阳一起拍戏。他靠着家里的那层关系，又跳到了郭麒麟的工作室。现在，他又踩到了狗屎运，和张九龄结了婚。

但是遇到张九龄，王九龙觉得自己的运气就快要用完了。遇见张九龄花光了他的所有运气，于是他开始在网上被更多的人频繁关注，他拍戏被爆炸弄伤差点见不到张九龄，现在张九龄也冷冰冰的和他说，看你表现。

新婚时期，还是许久未见冷战之后的两个人，在情事上就像是被关在笼子里憋了好久的兽，像是许多天都没吃上肉的狼。

王九龙抬高了自己的屁股，他几乎是主动的，面对着张九龄。小明星面对着金主能够有多没下限，王九龙对着张九龄也就如此。张九龄是他的丈夫，他做什么都是婚内的情趣，这一点又和那些小明星不一样。

眼泪是在王九龙双手搭在张九龄的腿间，含住那东西的时候掉下来的。平时婚内，张九龄不太让王九龙这样做，大部分时间都是张九龄是这样的事情。恶趣味一样的，咬着屁股，把那些东西都吸进嘴巴里然后吐出来。

坏事脏事都是张九龄做的，他从第一面见到王九龙的时候就开了腔问王九龙喝蜜桃果汁，后面在车里休息室里，好像哪里都可以和王九龙做起来。王九龙太容易害羞了，正好他的身体又如一张白纸一样什么都没被开发过。

张九龄也想看看主动了的王九龙是什么样子的，看你表现说出来的时候自己就后悔了。他应该说我相信你，你是我结婚的对象，只和我睡过，你把所有的羞涩都给了我。

可是张九龄转念一想，想到了王九龙喊他的全名，告诉他不喜欢他这样的独断专行。

不过就是替他拒绝一部戏。

“哥哥。”王九龙这样喊着张九龄，他跪在张九龄的两腿之间，用他嘴使劲地蹭过张九龄的。他也不说什么话，只是喊着哥哥。张九龄抬起眼睛看着眼眶里都含着泪的王九龙，有那么一刻觉得是自己欺负了王九龙。

心里的烦躁更多，张九龄抬起腿想要坐起来，没想到王九龙直接把他的腿按住，把嘴巴张开的更大了。他整个包住了张九龄的东西，就算是眼里的泪掉下来了也没停。

那还算可观的东西一直卡在喉咙口里，不知过了多久王九龙把嘴巴里的东西吐出来，吐进垃圾桶里才算完。王九龙晕着脑袋去漱口，他把门带上，直接把柜子里的还没拆封的东西撕开。

是背着张九龄买的，那个时候王九龙还很担心，害怕自己会不适应婚姻生活，去请教了有经验的很多人。张云雷甩给他一个链接，说你去试试这个。

当初杨九郎用的时候，在我床上用了好多，反正就一个词：欲仙欲死。当时王九龙只顾着八卦了，他的好奇和关注点都在杨九郎一个奶派摇滚歌手，竟然是下面那个？张云雷只敲了敲他的脑袋，说你管得着吗，重点是欲仙欲死，懂吗？

现在王九龙懂得了。

做到快差不多的时候张九龄进来的，张九龄来得刚刚好，就像是算好时间进来的。王九龙急需被填满，在这个时候，张九龄把王九龙的屁股托起来，并没费什么力气就扶着自己的东西顶了进去。

那一刻王九龙发出了声音，张九龄抓住他的腰使劲撞着。就连张九龄自己都不知道为什么要这么用力，就像要用这样的方式来和王九龙交流，让王九龙顺从。

他刚刚在门口看到了，因为他说了一句看你表现，他在门口看到了虚掩着门在屋子里做润滑的王九龙，看到了王九龙红着脸却依旧做着自己不太能够接受的事情。

这一路到这的婚姻里，王九龙好像总在委屈自己。张九龄第一次做痛了他，王九龙没有怨言，后来又是张九龄拉着他在各个地方做，不喜欢王九龙和别人传绯闻，拉着王九龙和他秀恩爱。

和自己在一起的时候，王九龙好像总是在挨骂，好像总是在舆论的下风口。张九龄知道王九龙和外面说的不一样，他和王九龙睡一张床，和王九龙同床共枕，他当然知道王九龙是什么样子的。

跟着他就一定是好的吗，就像王九龙所说的那样，王九龙也想着和张九龄站在一起，想要配得上张九龄。这些事情，连张九龄都感觉到了，王九龙会感觉不到吗？

不知道什么时候，王九龙转过了身搂住了张九龄的脖子，他离得张九龄更近了，他的脸蹭着张九龄的脸，过去要了个吻。

张九龄随他亲吻，在王九龙全都挂在他的身上的时候把脸都埋进王九龙的脖子里。

“九龙，其实你不用这么努力的。”

听到这话的王九龙愣了半天，他捧着张九龄的脸，吻还没落下去就听到张九龄这样残酷的话。不是说要看他表现吗，他表现了，把那些道听途说的小明星伺候金主要做的事情都安排上了，可张九龄说，你不需要这么努力。

“你不能不要我，九龄。”王九龙把张九龄的手放在了自己的胸口处，“你不能够在一开始没有你的这里装满了你之后，就把我丢掉。”

“这里会痛的，哥哥。”

“很痛吗？”张九龄用手摸了摸王九龙的心口，“我知道你怕痛，九龙。”

“那你愿意永远在我身边吗，你要什么我都给你，不会受伤，永远能够和我见面，这样你愿意吗？”

王九龙咬着唇，思来想去之后，摇了摇头。

“那我们就重新开始，就按照普通恋人的过程来，先恋爱再求婚，到最后结婚我们都去经历一遍。王九龙，你愿不愿意？”

重新开始的意思是什么，王九龙把自己眼眶里的眼泪使劲憋回去才好不容易看清楚张九龄的脸。他不明白张九龄的意思，为什么要重新开始，他们在这里有的错误，就在这里修正过来就好了不是吗？

两人一起结束的，王九龙的眼泪被逼了出来，连同着身下的尿全都弄脏了张九龄的身子。王九龙全身颤抖着，他好想问张九龄重新开始是什么意思，是不是张九龄不愿意要他了。张九龄好像也听到了王九龙心里的问题，他很快就张了张嘴。

“我们，离婚。”

消息一放出去，全网又开始热烈的讨论起来。张九龄的粉丝欢天喜地庆贺偶像流量终于不蹭着老艺术家了，而王九龙的粉丝也同样放鞭炮庆贺，说我们哥哥要独自美丽。

就在大家都幸灾乐祸地看着王九龙翻车，以后再也蹭不上老艺术家的热度了的时候，王九龙看着自己表哥打过来的电话使劲地吸了吸鼻子。

“喂，表哥。”

“怎么回事你？”郭麒麟先质问他，“怎么还离婚了呢，是不是那个老艺术家的老流氓欺负你了，跟表哥说说，表哥去揍他。咱娘家有人的，哥罩你。”

“他没欺负我，”王九龙把自己的眼泪憋回去，“他说了，离婚之后重新追我。”

“那离婚了他追你了吗？”

............

“王九龙，你他妈什么时候能聪明点？”


	18. Chapter 18

18

吃瓜群众和好事人群总是不分年龄种群和职业的，没人可以放过身边游走的，占据微博热搜前三的其中当事人。

孟鹤堂以前一定是做过居委会调解员的。

张九龄面色不善地搅着自己面前这锅汤，他花了好几天才和自家母亲解释清楚，自己只是觉得这份婚姻不太适合长久发展，没有抛弃糟糠之妻！也没有私生子！更没有被戴绿帽子！

我求求您少看点八卦论坛情感杂志吧。张九龄翻了个白眼，拿着姜的手不知所措，还是端正姿态看向了张夫人。

你俩闪离，也没有任何消息放出来，我需要解释。

解释就是、您得先告诉我当时你用的哪一碗汤勾住了我爸的心。

张九龄凭借着那点印象，在剧组酒店的厨房里熬了两天了，好像真有点意思了。

而所有过来八卦的同事无一例外成了这份爱情开始的牺牲品——尤其是十分慈眉善目的另一位男主孟先生。

不能说是难喝，而是根本喝不下。

孟鹤堂义正言辞地拉着导演说我觉得何霖这个人还有探讨的空间，我希望你能再给我加八十场戏，对对对，让我累死在片场，为了演艺事业我愿意奉献出整个自己。

杨九郎则表示你他妈是人吗我一个歌手我还有大把的青春和职业生涯我他妈还要拿格莱美奖。

“你还有这觉悟?”张九龄到底对自己厨艺有点底，只能把目光放在用不到嗓子的助理小周和造型师Tony张身上

张云雷一把捏住周九良的脖子，拿着碗就给人灌下去，十分利索，张九龄都没反应过来。

周九良憋着嘴，眼泪无声地留下来，扯着孟鹤堂的袖子说哥我不干净了。

“你和王九龙真离了?”张云雷把碗放在了离他十万八千里的地方，嫌弃地接过杨九郎递过来的纸巾，擦了擦手。

“离了。”汤有点咸好像。

“你看起来不伤心?”

“我在追他。”要不要再加点水?

张云雷挑眉止住张九龄加水的手，好奇的问你是怎么追的。

张九龄昂着头，颇为骄傲地说我让助理打进了王九龙粉丝群内部，调查到王九龙喜欢香水，但是不知道他喜欢什么味道，我就买了同款送过去。

你是什么傻子！张云雷痛恨地摇摇头，你问粉丝有什么用，直接问王九龙助理王九龙在用什么啊。

杨九郎看着那两个直男，欲言又止最后还是选择闭嘴，一个敢问一个敢答。

……

张九龄真的在追他。

对于这个认知，王九龙有点喜滋滋得，尽管老艺术家送过来的香水他已经有两瓶了。玫瑰花只能放在酒店里堆着，他舍不得扔，因为那是张九龄送的。就连让助理送过来的汤其实也很难喝，但他也要一口不剩地喝掉。

这些日子好开心，表哥说他不争气，好哄，可那是张九龄，他一起睡了好几晚的丈夫。现在是他男朋友了，快是了。

王九龙咬着自己的咖啡吸管，他想只要张九龄再给他多送一天花，他就要不管不顾地和张九龄表白了。

他不知道张九龄可以那么温柔，第一次印象不好，所以他总是谨慎小心地面对这个未来一生的丈夫。

可是现在他们离婚了，张九龄反而对他很有耐心。前两天张九龄问他有没有时间，他因为戏的问题拒绝了，张九龄让他好好努力，甚至给他过了一遍剧本。

“你得好好吃饭，不许减肥了。”

张九龄只是这么告诉他，他还以为张九龄会生气会皱眉。

这就是谈恋爱吗?王九龙红着脸想，他没有谈过恋爱，只在电视上看到过，里面的主角都说这是个酸酸甜甜冷暖自知的过程。

如果真是这样，也太美好了。

王九龙的脸太红了，粉都遮不住，红到了耳根。导演又好笑又好气地说你现在是在质问叶兰芳有没有杀人，而不是要和他调情问他爱不爱你。

这下彻底红了，两个演员被拉下去补妆喝水，陶阳转头问他你刚刚在想谁?

王九龙正在补唇彩，他有点不好意思地说是我前夫，不过他现在正在追我，他很不会做这种事，所以我很高兴。

陶阳点点头，似乎很赞同。

“陶老板也有喜欢的人吗?”王九龙问出来才意识到这有点不好，很唐突冒犯，所以他说不回答也没事。

陶阳却很认真地笑起来说有一个，不过我在等他开窍说爱我。

“如果一直不开窍呢?”

“我会亲自帮他。”

这些日子陶阳一直不温不火的，少有的这么眉眼飞扬，应该是少年人的好看，但是王九龙一想到陶阳小时候的鬼精灵样，居然有点心疼被陶阳喜欢上的人。

谈恋爱也要分对象的。王九龙突然这么有感而发。

回到酒店的王九龙太累了，可是一闻到身上的汗臭味儿也只能乖乖的进了浴室，把整个人埋在浴缸里，有点惬意地把腿翘起来。

人进来了也不注意，直到张九龄问他你是打算就这样睡吗?

“！”王九龙睁开眼，结结巴巴地问你怎么来了，整个人贴上池壁，竟然有点期待又害怕。

张九龄似乎也没料到他是这样的反应，只是摸了摸头发，说我明天没戏我想来看看你，你房卡一直在我这儿，我在旁边开了间房。

你只是来看看我的吗……王九龙有点沮丧地低下头，他的头发还没有被打湿，还有点蓬松。

“你看了我今天的采访了吗?”张九龄问他。

王九龙摇摇头，他很累了今天，还没有时间去看手机。

张九龄摸了摸他的头，说那你早点休息，我回房间了。

张九龄今天的采访是什么?王九龙匆匆擦了身子，甚至还滴了水地就去拿手机，被话筒指住的人还穿着戏里的衣服，很漂亮，第一分钟被问到您和王九龙现在是什么关系。

王九龙屏住了呼吸，他听见张九龄说，我在追求他，大约就是我特别喜欢他的关系。

这人怎么能这样！

床头还放了一枝玫瑰，新鲜的还带了水，王九龙小心翼翼地抓在手心里，上面就好像还有张九龄手掌的温度。

……

张九龄打开了门，外面是只穿了一件浴袍的王九龙，低垂着脑袋，耳根泛红。

似曾相识的场面，但好像又有什么不一样了。

“你愿不愿意深入一下我们现在的关系。”王九龙垂眼去看他，“我明早也没戏。”

张九龄搂住王九龙的腰进来，另一只手捏了捏王九龙的耳根，一脚踢上房门，门锁被锁上。


	19. Chapter 19

19

两个人做完之后躺在床上，王九龙才觉得有些不对劲。张九龄说要追求他还没坚持到多久呢，自己就先同意了。后悔的劲头还没消散下去就被洗完头发只穿着浴袍坐过来的张九龄弄得消了气焰，王九龙背过身去把被子盖到头，和自己生气。

掀开被子的张九龄一下子就看到了撇着嘴气鼓鼓的王九龙，老艺术家理所当然地觉得是自己刚刚没做到位。还要继续的老艺术家从被子里钻进去，还没亲到锁骨，王九龙就直接双腿锁住了老艺术家的头。

.........

短暂的沉默之后老艺术家咬了一口小明星大腿内侧的肉，把人捞在怀里不解风情地闭上了眼睛。

“睡觉。”老艺术家冷冰冰地开口。

“你是不是生气了？”王九龙圈住张九龄的胳膊贴过来，做完这个举动王九龙又后悔了。这和离婚之前完全没有变化嘛，张九龄说要和他离婚，不就是想要改变现在这种状态吗。

可好像状态没改变，王九龙依旧是那个只要张九龄一低头就贴上来重新黏人的小狗。

张九龄叹了口气，闭上眼睛把人拉到自己的怀里解释道：“我没生气，就是没想到你腿这么能夹。”

王九龙觉得张九龄好像是在夸他。

这是他们离婚之后第一次同床共枕，没有了结婚证，完全是自愿自由的在一张床上躺着。就像甜蜜的恋人那样，王九龙很激动地和张九龄分享着，没想到老艺术家闭上眼睛只是把嘴巴贴在王九龙的锁骨上。

“九龄，九龄，我们真的好像在谈恋爱哦。”

“我们明天就去拿证了。”

.........

不解风情，才说恋爱呢就要去拿证。王九龙嘟嘟囔囔地窝进张九龄的怀里找了个地方，他还没同意复婚呢，凭什么要跟着张九龄去拿结婚证。

王九龙抱着这样的怨念睡了一晚上，早上起来的时候都还是懵的。他就只记得张九龄给他买了早饭，让他赶紧起床然后他就坐进了张九龄的车里。

户口本都还在张九龄那里没拿回来，不用王九龙操心。出了民政局王九龙才反应过来：“九龄，我们结婚了！”

“刚刚和我拍照的不是你？”

“我们第二次结婚了。”王九龙又强调了一遍。

“你还想来第三次？”

倒不是想来第三次，就是两个人离婚到再结婚也太短的时间了。王九龙还没享受好恋爱生活呢，可是张九龄说没关系，日子还长慢慢体验。

长久的分别和不联系让张九龄察觉到了相思的苦，也让他彻底明白了喝不到王九龙那一杯蜜桃果汁就好像少了点什么。

只有王九龙的张九龄才是完整的。

再后来王九龙的坚持也没了声响，好像是因为张九龄直接把他的头按过来两个人在民政局门口就拥吻了起来。一个吻就让王九龙忘掉了所有的忧愁，他双手勾住张九龄的脖子，把自己的嘴巴还有那么点口水全都蹭在张九龄的脸上。

还好当时王九龙没上唇彩，后来看到八卦新闻的郭麒麟、张云雷、孟鹤堂等热心吃瓜群众感叹道，妈的，王九龙啊太没出息了。

再次结婚的消息传到网上去，粉丝又炸开了锅，张九龄王九龙再续前缘，这背后到底是再度炒作还是旧情复燃？轰轰烈烈的讨论又开始了，但是更多的人是在讨论张九龄和王九龙之间的到底有没有真感情。

唯一摆脱这个疑问的就是求婚。

张九龄其实有想过，在他重新追求王九龙的那段时间里。那样一个白白净净的大小伙子不可能白跟你，钻戒，玫瑰他这些都还没有买给王九龙，他要买的。

只是时间问题。

也许是这样的焦虑也感染到了王九龙，在张九龄连续好多天打着哈哈说自己最近在忙之后，王九龙每天惨兮兮地抱着枕头等张九龄回家后突然问张九龄是不是要准备求婚。

放屁，没这事儿，净瞎说。张九龄否认三连之后心虚地确认了好几次，确认王九龙只是怀疑并不知道求婚的具体过程后才放心。

求婚这种东西，就是要给当事人一个惊喜。张九龄自己想了个很浪漫的计划，他要把那时候没给王九龙的全给上，他记得重新追求王九龙的时候，王九龙和他说我都以为你离婚是要跑了不要我了。

买个鸽子蛋给他，把他永远绑在自己的身边，张九龄想要这样做。就算以后回想起来，如果他求婚这个阵仗弄得庞大又盛丽，手忙还脚乱，但这是他给王九龙的，他不会后悔。

谁还没有矫情的时候呢，谁第一次求婚会有经验呢。

准备着筹划求婚的当天，一切都是未知的。后来回想起来张九龄只记得他早起王九龙就给了他一个暴击。

软乎乎的身子还有热气，张九龄一转头看着刚醒过来的王九龙，想要和他说一句早安，没想到王九龙直接一把鼻涕蹭上了张九龄的睡衣。

“呜呜呜呜，张九龄你欺负我。”

“.........我欺负你什么了？”张九龄怀里抱着人，一脸的冷漠，如果不是早起，他真的想点根烟抽一抽。

“我刚刚做梦，梦到你拿刀逼着我答应你的求婚，你说要是我不答应就血溅现场。”

.........

张九龄拿出看傻子的眼神在心中默默想着：妈的，这孩子和我离婚了是拥有了什么超能力吗，他怎么知道我想要求婚？

怀里的人继续吸着鼻子，委屈到不行：“你拿着刀对着我呜呜呜呜。”

还是没被干够。张九龄气得把人直接用床头的领带绑住，一把撕开王九龙的睡衣毫不客气地把自己的东西和王九龙的东西蹭在一起让王九龙抓住。

做到后面王九龙一直在哭，把眼睛都哭红了，不知道是爽的还是在介意那个梦里的场景。

应该都有吧。张九龄无奈地想着，得亏是让王九龙遇见了自己，不然碰上别人肯定得吃多少亏。

还好求婚那天并没出什么错。张九龄找了借口先溜到了场地，他拉了一群人布置起来，玫瑰花瓣被摆成了心形，甚至还点了一排小蜡烛。

他完全忽略了那帮狐朋狗友对这个土气求婚场面的评论，张九龄只是掏出鸽子蛋的大钻戒给来帮忙的张云雷孟鹤堂等人看，周围立刻响起了一圈羡慕又嫉妒的声音。

杨九郎说：“看出来这么些年是挣到钱了，得，这下正好，大鸽子蛋配心形玫瑰花瓣和蜡烛，土气预订。”

张云雷在一边看着杨九郎，问他是不是想要一个。我能买比他那个还大的给你，你要不要？杨九郎捏了捏他的脸说别了吧，你看你每天做造型，做几个头能买这一个大件啊。

对此周九良淡淡地来了一句，有钱挺好的。孟鹤堂摸了摸自己的钱包，开始盘算要不要去看看款式。

只有郭麒麟一个人振臂呐喊，我的表弟真争气，继续薅张九龄的钱，就应该这样！

张九龄一个人沉浸在紧张的等待里，他捧着一大捧玫瑰，盯着门口看。等下王九龙就会从那个口里走进来，就会看见张九龄抱着一大束玫瑰在等着他。地点选在了海边的长桥上，一眼看去就能够看见海，海天一线，好像被紧紧包裹在同一个世界里。

属于他和王九龙的世界。

再后来那个求婚，张九龄也不记得什么浪漫了。他只记得他站在自己的兄弟面前，抱着玫瑰看着一脸惊讶又缓缓向自己走来的王九龙，差点没出息地红了眼眶。

他说：“你想了很久的求婚场面没有什么拿着刀逼迫你，有天有海，有花瓣，有我有你，我们还有很多的日子去把那些我没给过你的东西都给你。那就先寄存在我这里，以后你一件件讨去，所以要麻烦你一辈子都和我走下去。”

没有想象中那种激动的热泪盈眶，王九龙只是捂着脸一边嫌弃一边哭。戴上鸽子蛋大小的戒指后王九龙死活都不愿意抬头，只是把头埋进张九龄的胸口里。

后来他们求婚的图流传到了网上，各大八卦媒体都在说偶像圈王九龙被求婚，一边哭一边被老艺术家张九龄抱在怀里，疑似张九龄逼迫王九龙结婚。

张九龄看到这个就生了气，问王九龙为什么不肯抬头还要哭。王九龙躺在自己的床上只摆弄着那枚鸽子蛋，听见张九龄这样问他，他说：“哦，我当时真的嫌弃你求婚太土气了，哪有偶像圈的人被求婚了还摆蜡烛，玫瑰花瓣，还摆了一个心形的。”

第一次求婚就被嫌弃的老艺术家脸立刻冷了下来。察觉到异样的王九龙把注意力转移到张九龄身上，他笑着岔开腿坐在张九龄的腿上勾住张九龄的脖子。

“可是哥哥，我很喜欢。我哭也是因为哥哥你是我的了。”王九龙有些脸红，但是他很认真地看着张九龄。

“现在，我也是哥哥的了。”

妈的，这些都是从哪学来的。张九龄托着王九龙的屁股把他抱起来，放到梳妆台上去，他感觉到王九龙紧紧地搂着自己的脖子，特别害怕又特别依靠的样子。

王九龙问张九龄：“哥哥，我们以后办婚礼，是不是要请很多人。我表哥，还有孟老师，还有辫儿哥，还有他们的家属，哎呀我要去拿纸列出来。”

到嘴的肉不能飞，张九龄按住王九龙的腰笑着说不急。他顺着手按了按王九龙湿漉漉的后面，往里抠了两下。

“谁说要和你结婚了？”张九龄笑着逗他。

“那我们不结婚，不办婚礼吗？”王九龙推了推张九龄。

张九龄没回答他，只是笑着问他：“要不要喝蜜桃果汁？”


	20. 完结章

20

为了结婚，张九龄几乎算是压榨式工作了。

原本没想过要预留时间结婚的，于是安排了几乎整整一年的工作，但是现在去部推到了年前完成，经纪人试图让张九龄清醒一点，不过效果甚微。

幸好今年接的戏只有手头上这部，加紧把自己戏份拍完的话也可以在一月前结束。

张九龄还要挤出时间去想他和王九龙要去哪儿结婚，结婚礼服的设计图也要定，参加人员还要筛选，伴手礼也要去想——两家父母居然在这种时候提出要去旅游，太不省心了——在送两位美丽的夫人上飞机的时候，张九龄几乎要送一口气。

这些事情本来应该可以交给婚礼公司准备，一个足够盛大和隆重的婚礼，但是张九龄想这些王九龙会很感动但不会很开心，所以他要亲自来。

不过他还是太高估自己了，戏到了最高潮的结尾，婚礼布置也到了最后确定的末尾，西伯利亚的冷空气也路过了中国内部。

张九龄不幸感冒了，鼻涕一不留神就会撒到戏服上。

受害最深的孟主演表示，你们感受一下两个人举着枪以死相逼，死敌留着鼻涕跟你说你要命吗呲溜，这种场面，感受一下。

“别拦我，还有最后一场，让我演！”张主演病中垂死惊坐起，挣扎着以一种极为励志的姿态完成了这部戏里何霖赴死的场面。

“这辈子，你都不可能忘了我。”张九龄伏在孟鹤堂耳边气若游丝，又咬字儿狠厉。

“何霖你要是死了，你就、你就……”孟鹤堂错愕地看着张九龄的手滑过他的脸，重重地砸在地上。

导演冷地瑟瑟发抖，十分感动，终于喊了卡。

旁人还在戏里，就听见呲溜一声，张九龄面无表情吸了吸鼻涕。

孟鹤堂最先憋不住，扶着腰笑得牙不见眼，他的毛领子上还都是血浆，就笑眯眯地问张九龄:“你这么拼命是要去投身革命吗?”

张九龄擤着鼻涕，颇为冷傲地斜视孟鹤堂，“结婚，羡慕吧，你还是继续走向共和吧。”

孟鹤堂咬着牙，抓着路过的张云雷质问结婚就这么好吗他一二婚，二婚嘚瑟什么！

张云雷安慰性地拍了拍孟妒妇的手，莫要羡慕，你家九良的身份证户口本不都在你，你拿个结婚证也不难。

孟鹤堂悲愤地说，早年不懂事，只顾当爸爸，户口本上是儿子。

而张九龄东西都没看着，让助理打包收拾扔回家，自己利利索索地溜达去了王九龙片场。

因为要换场景，现在王九龙的剧组就在张九龄左手不到五百米处。

这词儿该怎么形容呢，何止一个爽字。

张九龄被裹得严严实实地缩在王九龙椅子上，感了冒的老艺术家捧着陶阳的热水壶，偶尔那么点幼稚显了出来，被已经拍完戏过来盯着婚礼的郭麒麟嫌弃装嫩。

“不好意思啊小舅子，我也才二十六。”张九龄懒洋洋地翻着礼花颜色，地点已经选好了——日本山梨县，既可以泡温泉也可以看樱花，教堂他也很喜欢。

王九龙当时问他为什么选日本的时候，张九龄只笑笑不说话，直到上了飞机才慢悠悠地说带你去感受岛国动作片。

当然了，现在对于张九龄来说最重要的事就是看王九龙演戏了。

这是他第一次看王九龙正儿八经的演戏，专业眼光来看，王九龙可以说完全没有天赋，几乎就是在演自己，浸入式演戏。可如果是按爱人的眼光来看，他觉得王九龙闪闪发光。

耀眼到胸口那点喜欢几乎要喷涌出来。

张九龄对这个感觉太陌生了，所以他在王九龙朝他走过来的第一反应就是拽住人领子，亲昵地用嘴唇蹭了蹭王九龙的下巴。

“你演的真好。”张九龄看见王九龙眼里的惊讶，嗯没错，他这次一定夸对了。

……

王九龙有点太焦虑了，就比如他现在坐在化妆室里被仔仔细细地画着眉毛涂着唇彩，他的结婚对象正在被摆弄胸针。

他要结婚了！

他的第一个婚礼，这有点呼吸急促，得要个什么东西安慰一下才行。王九龙在化妆师画完最后一笔以后，几乎是蹿到张九龄面前。

张九龄问他怎么了，王九龙带着哭腔说你和我进更衣室。

更衣室放着椅子，张九龄被一把推到那上面，王九龙叉着腿坐到张九龄腿上，张牙舞爪地去亲张九龄的嘴巴。

亲到两个人都有点火气上涌才分开，王九龙小狗似得拱了拱张九龄，感叹地长吁一口气，他又活过来了。

“负个责呗，”老艺术家面色不善指着自己裆部，“它也活过来了。”

王九龙和张九龄从更衣室出来，两个人状态好了不少，只有化妆师给王九龙补唇妆的时候疑惑怎么吃的一干二净了，这嘴刚刚有破吗?

牧师是个日德混血的资深老牧师，主持过不少日本艺人的婚礼，颇有经验也很风趣，比如现在他就问王九龙如果你身边的先生婚外情吸白粉卷入金融危机成了个彻头彻尾的人渣你还会爱他吗?

伴郎团的杨九郎咂舌，这问题不仅犀利而且相当有爆点。

王九龙似乎是思考了很久，最后艰难地摇了摇头，“我不会爱他，我丈夫不会是个人渣，张九龄有他的自尊和骄傲，如果这些都没有了，他就不是张九龄。”

牧师又转向张九龄问如果你身边的这位先生整容变得更漂亮出国进修成了个超优秀的演员，你会更爱他吗?

“不，他的演技，”张九龄面色复杂，“不过我会爱他，因为我已经爱他了。”

牧师先生在朗读了一段两个新郎都听不懂的话以后，终于问了那句终于都得回答的话，你愿意吗。

王九龙瞧着张九龄，突然举着捧花把脸埋进去，“我愿意，我特别愿意。”

没等牧师说话，张九龄就凑过去和王九龙热吻在一起，摄像机拍的一清二楚，他俩绝对伸舌头了。

分开的时候两个人都有点呼吸不稳，张九龄故作无事地说我也愿意。

下面一群人凑热闹地说我不同意，张九龄搂着王九龙的腰就是又一阵亲，大声说不理他们，保安。

闹了一天，王九龙洗了澡以后打算去泡汤，郭麒麟拉着阎鹤祥去看烟花，两个人碰面的时候，郭麒麟十分感慨地说你今晚绝对会被张九龄吃的骨头都不剩的。

王九龙咬了咬嘴，从耳根红到了脚指头。那没什么不好的，王九龙想，正经算起来，今晚是初夜啊。

是露天温泉啊。解了浴衣，王九龙整个人都泡在了里面，长长地舒了一口气。

山顶气温比山下不知道低多少，竟然微微飘起了雪，王九龙睁大了眼睛，挨到了汤泉最边上，靠着那颗樱花树把整个人都放松下来。

“舒服吗?”

张九龄举着酒壶，把托盘放在水面上，浴衣松松垮垮地套着。

王九龙泡的脑子不清楚，拿起那小小的酒杯，抿了一口，是桃子酒。隔着水汽，张九龄就像曾经所想到的浪子那样，真是在气质上把握的死死的。

王九龙知道张九龄这样穿一定很好看，却不知道会这样好看。

他伸手扯住张九龄的带子，一下子扯下来，他昂头笑着傻里傻气地说，哥哥一起来泡汤。

在水里被搅动的感觉太奇怪了，王九龙撑在池壁上，小小地呻吟起来，被摸到里面了声音一下子就拔高，哭哭泣泣地要哥哥进来。

张九龄偏偏爱使坏，拍着他的屁股说我不是已经在里面了吗，你感觉感觉。

我要旁的。他低头去咬张九龄的耳垂，湿热的舌头小心地碰着。

旁的什么?

我说不出口……

怎么这么坏，王九龙难过地去握住张九龄的玩意儿，主动地缠上张九龄的腰。

被填满的时候，王九龙咬住酒壶口端去接那桃子酒，酒撒的满身都是，热气熏开了香气，就像是整整一树的桃子都熟了。

王九龙是真的醉了，他趴在张九龄的肩膀上，半闭着眼说，“和你结婚，是一辈子的高兴事都比不上。”

张九龄则告诉他，睁眼是你，闭眼也是你，现在是你，以后更是你。

END


End file.
